The Snow of Switzerland
by Gloomdoom
Summary: Seven Years have pasted since Shizuma has left the Hill. What happens in 7 years was a true love story for her and Nagisa. But a nightmare for others who happens to come back now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN Strawberry Panic or any of the characters this is purely for fun. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY NOR WANT ANY HEHEHE This is purely for my fantasy world of Strawberry Panic This story takes place seven years later after Shizuma leaves The Hill...  
**_

**The Night Snow of Switzerland  
**

**Chapter One**

The night air had a chill to it that was common in the mountains of Switzerland. The snow settled softly to the ground, drifting quickly in the strong breeze. The blizzard had passed two days ago and the mountains shone crisp and clean in the morning sun. Nagisa looked out the window of the cottage she and Shizuma had stayed in for the last week. The couple had decided to take a vacation in winter for some snow fun. Actually Nagisa had to drag Shizuma to this cold and frozen waste. Shizuma hated cold weather; nothing seemed to agitate her more. This vacation was far from over - or routine. That was two weeks ago, it had started normally enough: get ready, pack and stuff. Then the phone rang.

"Hello", Nagisa said as she raised the phone to her ear.

"Nagisa, is Shizuma there?" a voice on the other end said hastily.

"She is, Miyuki. Let me get her", Nagisa replied.

"Shiz, Miyuki is on the phone for you!" Nagisa yelled up to the second floor of their condo.

"Huh? What? I thought she was with Gregory?" Shizuma replied as she descended the stairs. Miyuki was on her fifth wedding anniversary vacation in France. What happened that she'd call now?

"Hello, Miyuki what is it?" Shizuma asked.

"Uhmmm, can I see you Shizuma? I have a problem", Miyuki replied.

Shizuma could tell at once from the sound of Miyuki's voice that something bad had happened.

"Sure where are you?"

"Right outside your front door".

"What? Did I hear you right?" Shizuma was surprised, "Wait let me get the door."

Shizuma tucked the cordless phone against her shoulder as she made her way to the door. Nagisa sat in the living room drinking tea and feeling a little bewildered. Shizuma opened the door to see Miyuki standing on the steps with a fairly large shoulder bag and suitcase. Tears started to slowly roll down Miyuki's face. Shizuma did not hesitate one second. She grabbed hold of Miyuki in a quick but tight hug. Nagisa watched as Shizuma brought Miyuki in from the porch, an arm around her shoulders. The atmosphere grew thick with grief and Nagisa too set down her cup and gave their friend a worried look. Slowly Miyuki's crying subsided and she raised her tear-streaked face to the two women who had been her friends for years.

"Nagisa, please would you make our guest some tea my dear?" Shizuma asked.

"Of course", Nagisa replied.

Nagisa left, while the two old friends talked for a minute in the living room.

"Miyuki what's happened?"

"Gregory left me", came the reply in a sharp sob.

"Why?"

"Another woman. He said he couldn't live a moment longer in an arranged marriage," a tearful Miyuki answered.

"After all you gave him He just left" Shizuma was stunned.

Miyuki was quiet for a moment. What she said next was not at all what the other woman expected.

"What I gave him, Shizuma was just a broken heart". She looked carefully at the girl whom she would always think of as her Etoile, "you know that better then anyone".

"What on earth do you mean my friend?" Shizuma responded.

"Shizuma", Miyuki whispered under her breath, "You're not that stupid, surely? You've known for a long time that I love you".

Nagisa returned from the kitchen carrying a tray with teapot and three dainty china cups. The younger woman stopped and wore the look of one lost in a strawberry field. Shizuma wore her customary expression of calm and peace but inside her world lurched. Outwardly quiet and composed, inside she was shocked by Miyuki's admission of love. The black-haired woman held her head down and continued to weep silently. Shizuma spoke.

"Nagisa, do you still want to go to Switzerland?"

"Why do ask that? Yes I still want to go skiing."

"Let's make it a big reunion holiday… well not big but at least comfy. Can you call Tamao to see if she would like to join us?" Shizuma asked her.

"Tamao? Are you sure you're feeling all right Shizuma? You know Tamao still has strong feelings for me", Nagisa was doubtful about her lover's suggestion.

Laughter suddenly burst from Miyuki.

"Really? Even today seven years after Shizuma and I left 'The Hill', Tamao is still chasing you? Hahahaha, what did you do to that girl?" Miyuki snickered

"It's not funny Miyuki, Tamao is a little bloodhound. She's always making up reasons for us to get together", Nagisa replied, sounding a little hurt.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha", Shizuma laughed hard at her friends discomfort, "Once when Tamao came to visit, she paid a friend to flatten her two front tires so she'd have to stay here for a night. It was funny because I caught them on the way home."

"That was a display of obsession at it finest", Nagisa observed, dryly.

"But why go now? It's winter in Switzerland. It's going to be freezing, Shizuma. I know you hate the cold", Nagisa said.

"I think perhaps we can turn this into a time to celebrate a new beginning for both of them. Didn't Tamao just finish college?" Shizuma responded, a small hint of a plan in her eye.

"Really, you think I can go on a vacation now? Feeling like this?" Miyuki retorted

"Who said you had a choice?" Shizuma snapped at her with uncharacteristic venom.

The night continued in the planning of the reunion, Shizuma on the computer making travel arrangements. Nagisa talking on the phone with Tamao and Miyuki looking at her friends in stunned disbelief as they bustled around the condo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yepperye Chapter Two**

The next day started as usual, Nagisa sleeping late while Shizuma started the day with a good strong hot coffee. The same argument in the morning as always.

"Why, oh why, do I have to awaken to a bright room?" Nagisa complained as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Because you look so much cuter in the bright mornings sun my dear. Where I can see you", Shizuma replied. "So when is Tamao due to arrive?"

"Some time after nine. She said she would telephone first but you know Tamao", Nagisa sighed, "I wish she would find a lover or at least another obsession other then me. Shizuma what are you planning with this trip? I know you invited Miyuki to keep her mind off Gregory, but why Tamao?"

Shizuma merely smiled at her lover, "You'll see, all in good time."

"What is Miyuki doing now, Shiz?" Nagisa asked.

"Still asleep the last time I checked on her. You should see her sleeping. She's so funny." Shizuma smiled.

"Don't you _dare_ sneak in and look at me when I'm sleeping Nagisa", Miyuki threatened as she entered the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Me? I had no intention of any such thing! Shizuma is the guilty one there!"

"Why you cheeky little thing!" Shizuma made a grab for Nagisa but the red-haired girl nimbly scooted away, "Aoi Nagisa! Get back here right now! You're not too big to put over my knee you know!"

"Oh, excuse me for interrupting this blissful scene of domestic discipline," Miyuki yawned and went out to find the bathroom.

The hot water felt good running down Miyuki's back. She let it course over her, muscles loosening in the heat. The day was just starting and already she was worried. _Why did I say that to Shizuma now of all times? _Different thoughts ran through Miyuki's head _How would Shizuma respond to that admission?_ she thought as she got out of the shower and reached for a towel.

Shizuma and Nagisa were enjoying their coffee when the phone rang. Shizuma looked across the breakfast table at Nagisa and shrugged.

"You know that's Tamao. Just get up and answer it," her voice was soft, as always but it was impossible to refuse her suggestions, as always.

"Do we have to do this early in the morning? I'll make you a deal, yes? I'll do something for you tonight, your one wish if you answer it," Nagisa smiled a little innocent sweet angel of heaven smile.

Shizuma knew this game and was willing to play along for now. She gave Nagisa a single slow gentle nod. Nagisa got up and simply left the kitchen as Shizuma made her way to the phone. Nagisa as usual in the morning was not paying much attention to the world around her. Loosening her dressing gown she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Her still sleepy mind went down the same old routine… except there was a black haired raven of a woman standing completely naked before her. Nagisa's eyes popped wide open. Miyuki gasped and grabbed the towel clutching to her front. Nagisa turned a deep red and immediately spun on her heel to get out of there. Miyuki let out a startled scream and turned her back to the red-haired girl.

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry... so sorry… excuse me."

Nagisa reached for the door handle but turned to make sure her words of apology had been heard. If only Miyuki had stayed facing her, the towel would have covered her but she chose to turn around, towel pressed to her front. Nagisa looked and saw Miyuki's bare back, water droplets ran down it. Down between her shoulders. Down to her small waist. Down lower, lower.

Nagisa looked away, her face turning an even brighter red.

Water droplets, running lower. Where Miyuki curved.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright," the black haired woman soothed, turning her head to look, "my fault. I didn't lock the door."

But Nagisa went out, red-faced with shame. Not understanding the strange feeling at what had just happened, the strange sensation she'd just felt. Miyuki stood watching the small hand draw the door closed. She continued to wipe her wet hair.

Miyuki went to the door and turned the lock. That's odd. I _did_ lock it…?

---ooo---

Shizuma answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shizuma! How are you this beautiful morning?" came the reply, the voice of Tamao chipper and always happy.

Shizuma listened to Tamao's voice. _Six years older but she's not changed. Still as innocent and clueless as ever. What it must be like to live in such a simple happy word as Tamao's._ "Well I am doing good but I could be better. How long before you get here?"

"I should be there in about twenty minutes."

"That's nice. Did you bring all your winter gear?"

"Yes, I have all that. Shizuma?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we going skiing? You hate the cold."

"Sure I do, but Nagisa chose the holiday apartment, so you don't want to worry about me." Shizuma let out a little laugh, as she knew Tamao would just flame up like a bonfire.

A worried huffing sound came through the phone connection. Shizuma knew what Tamao was imagining in her own little mind.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes then, my dear."

"Yes, Etolie." Tamao laughed as she hung up her cell phone. Tamao put her phone away and wondered what was going on. Shizuma knew she still carried a torch for Nagisa. So what was all this about?

---ooo---

A scream alerted Shizuma to three things. They had a guest; Nagisa never functioned too well early in the morning; the bathroom lock was broken. Even though she'd noticed the lock was broken last week and should have called the repairman the fact that they were going away had caused her to shrug it off and leave that job until they came back. Shizuma smiled a little mischievous smile and thanked fate. She proceeded up to her and Nagisa's bedroom. Shizuma climbing the last few steps to see Nagisa peek her head out from behind their bedroom door and look the other way towards the bathroom. Shizuma always moved very quietly, it was just her way of moving along the corridors of the Strawberry Dorms; she'd often be out late at night _going places_ and needed to do so unheard. Nagisa did not see or hear her approach from behind. The second squeal within three minutes filled the condo as Shizuma's hands made contact with a certain part of Nagisa through her bathrobe. Nagisa spun around only to find Shizuma standing there very close. Extremely close and wearing that gentle and rather wicked smile she often did.

Miyuki opened the bathroom door to see a familiar scene. She had seen this many times before. Nagisa transfixed and pinned in place by Shizuma to the point where the younger woman could not move. She watched the pair in front of her, a little way down the hallway by the bedroom door. Miyuki tightened the belt of the bathrobe Shizuma had lent her and adjusted the turban-like towel around her damp hair. _Look at the love in the eyes of both of them. They still embrace as if they'd only met yesterday._

"You two do have a room you know." Miyuki spoke sarcastically as she went past them to the guest room to dress, "You can do that in privacy. I don't need to see all that stuff thank you very much."

Nagisa made as though to give their guest a retort only to find Shizuma's lips pressing her mouth closed. The taller girl broke the brief kiss.

"Shush. Let her be. And you, my pretty thing – get dressed, you've less than fifteen minutes until Tamao The Torch Carrier arrives."

---ooo---

"So, Nagisa I hope you enjoyed the view?"

"Uh… sorry… I think the bathroom lock might be broken…"

Miyuki sat at the breakfast table crunching a slice of toast and honey.

"Oh, how very unfortunate," the black-haired girl spoke to her glass of orange juice. Nagisa didn't miss her tone of voice.

"No really it is. Shizuma just forgot to tell me."

"Oh, is that so? I see… Well I hope something good came out of that little mess."

"Yes… As a matter of fact you have very nice ivory skin. And so slim…" Nagisa giggled, as she broke free from Shizuma to head to the shower with blushing red face. It was only when she got there she realized she'd already washed and dressed. _Damn_, Nagisa thought to herself.

Shizuma laughed at her girlfriend's expense and joined Miyuki at the table. She would never ever tire of seeing Nagisa flustered and confused in that cute way she had, not even if she grew old and grey would she tire of it.

"Have you seen Tamao lately?"

"No. Gregory was a little too much of a control freak. He never liked me having friends. I think he thought we were still in feudal Japan. Women should enter arranged marriages, not be heard, seen or even have any happiness."

"Miyuki why didn't you ever tell me about this? He didn't… He didn't hit you or anything did he?"

"No he never raised a hand to me. But he was an expert with the mind games; all his control was through the marriage arrangements. He held me hostage against the honor of my mother and father. If I ever disobeyed him he said he'd tell his parents and of course that would get back to mine. He was a very disturbing man. And the worst thing was I would have never thought that about him before we married. That all came out about 6 months afterwards. No wonder arranged marriages have almost stopped now." Miyuki's face tinged with a most unbecoming grimace, "To tell you the truth, Shizuma I should have done this long ago. I had a hint beforehand that it might turn out this way. We had several meetings in both my home and his and even then I felt a certain coldness. But his family inheritance would have saved my father from his own… hmm… financial difficulties so I had no choice."

Shizuma looked at her long time friend with love and concern. The coffee was hot and fresh and both ladies sat relaxed with a nice hot cup in hand. Shizuma turned the conversation away to happier things and they talked about the good old days at Astrea for ten minutes when Nagisa joined them. Nagisa even made Shizuma do a double take with the dress she wore. It was long with a full skirt and a tight bodice and despite its warm pattern of autumnal colours of russets, oranges and browns it reminded Shizuma of the Saint Miator uniform. Nagisa always keen to please Shizuma gave her a little twirl and gently landed in the older woman's lap. The redhead tilted her head back and nipped Shizuma's ear.

"And how is your morning now my love?" Nagisa whispered in her ear.

"Well the coffee is lovely. The sun is out. The toast is fresh and still warm – have some my dear… And Miyuki has recovered from her stalker attack. Other than that…"

"Humf! Nagisa flounced up, annoyed that her little display had drawn no apparent reaction from the woman she loved. She plumped down in a chair and poured juice.

The minutes ticked by with small talk. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Shizuma rose, "You might get dragged straight out and we'd never see you again", she smiled wickedly down at Nagisa who merely pouted.

There were voices at the door and the sound of heavy suitcases being dragged inside. The muted conversation went on and then footsteps came down the hallway.

"Tamaooo!" Nagisa stood up and ran to the door and hugged her friend. Tamao gave her a quick hug but then held her at arms length, unsure about how to do this. Shizuma was here. Hugging was a bit much, even though she wanted nothing more than to give her old friend a warm greeting.

Nagisa pulled back too and suddenly realized what she'd done. But then she smiled warmly and welcomed Tamao to sit down. Her old friend had completely changed her hair back to what it had been like at The Hill seven years ago. Nagisa was stunned to see her friend's hair that way after so long with it in different styles.

"Good journey?" Shizuma asked

"Hm, fine thanks. Hi Miyuki!"

The black haired woman nodded in greeting from over her coffee mug.

"Tamao," she acknowledged coolly.

_Oh_, Tamao thought, _what's up with her? _And then, "Shizuma why are we all going to the Alps for this vacation?"

"Tamao you just graduated from college so I thought this would be a nice little trip as a graduation gift from us and Miyuki has not be able to join us in a long time. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 1:00 pm from Tokyo Narita so we'll have plenty of time to tomorrow morning to get ready. The flight lands at Berne airport at 7:30 pm. I hired us a 4x4 to get us to the cabin and we should be there by late tomorrow night."

"Well," Tamao still seemed a little uneasy, "thank you so much, but I still don't know what I've done to deserve this."

"We can't have a fun party with three can we? Poor old Miyuki would be soooo left out."

"So you want me to cheer her up? After her break up?"

"If you like. Or Nagisa, while I look after Miyuki… we're all friends aren't we?"

Tamao frowned, she glanced at Nagisa but her friend merely smiled and bounced about the room helping to tidy up, avoiding her gaze.

Shizuma cleared away the breakfast things and loaded up the dishwasher then stopped by the sink, deep in thought.

"Hm, we need to find somewhere for you to sleep tonight, Tamao. You can have the sofa in the lounge but it's not very comfortable. Miyuki, would you object to sharing? I know it's only a double bed in the guest room but Tamao doesn't take up much space."

"She doesn't snore either," Nagisa added, then two cute spots of pink coloured her face when she realized what she'd said.

"I don't mind."

Miyuki surprised everyone by her easygoing attitude, particularly Tamao whose last memories of her was as a tough taskmaster during their Etoile preparations six years ago. Being shouted at again and again by a half crazed Miyuki while she and Nagisa had tried to get their dance steps right had been terrible. It had left mental scars for weeks.

"As long as," Miyuki added, giving Nagisa a careful look, "you're not like this one here and burst in on me naked in the shower in the morning."

"What?" Tamao said, turning to Nagisa, "you did what?"

"The bathroom door lock must be faulty!" Nagisa stammered, blushing even more.

"Well, that hardly matters does it?" Shizuma gave Miyuki a soft careful look, seeing as you'll be sleeping together, sharing a bathroom hardly seems a big problem.

Shizuma turned away and tidied the kitchen side, wiping down the surface with a fresh damp cloth. With her back to the others no one saw the slight smile on her face or heard the gentle tune she was quietly humming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The darkness followed Miyuki in to the bedroom that night. She had not been alone for years; yes, he'd turned out to be a bastard but the shock of Gregory leaving still left her feeling alone in the dark once more. Miyuki thought back over the years to when she might be upset at Miator and Shizuma would come to her in the night and comfort her, hold her until the tears turned to dreams. But this time instead of Shizuma being there for her it was Tamao. And Tamao was a stranger. The younger woman kept to her side of the bed while Miyuki kept to hers and silently the tears of sadness rolled down Miyuki's face.

But she could still hear crying, soft sniffles from time to time. She turned her head and lay in the dark intensity listening. She rolled over. Tamao was her side facing her and her wet eyes held starpoints of light. Upon seeing the now grown woman's face that she'd known so well at the hill, Miyuki broke down only to suddenly find Tamao's arms wrapped around her as she comforted a lost friend.

---ooo---

The morning started badly for Shizuma. _And_ early. The phone woke her up. Still tired and moving slowly she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Shizuma," came the reply from a deep male voice. Shizuma recognized Miyuki's father.

"How are you doing Mr. Rokujō?"

"I'm doing fine. Shizuma, would you please do me a favor and tell Miyuki she doesn't have to worry about the house or Gregory any more. It's all taken care of, things are finished here, the lawyers have tidied things up and my princess child is free once more."

Shizuma's heart soared. Miyuki would be happy. The door to that disastrous room in her life could finally be locked.

"Sure not a problem Daniel, and thank you very much. I know she will be pleased to hear it. We are going skiing so I think I will let her know during the trip."

"Shizuma my dear, have fun and be gentle to Miyuki. She has had it tough these last three years. Thank you and have fun on your trip I have to go back to the office now so be safe and take care."

"You needn't worry Daniel, I will handle it out here. You relax, she's in safe hands here. Don't worry she will be fine. Miyuki is stronger then she looks, she will be okay. Your princess will be back to her old self after this trip I guarantee that."

"Thanks and have a good day," Daniel Rokujō said as he hung up the phone.

Shizuma put down the phone and looked at the sleeping person beside her. The phone conversation hadn't woken her. The older woman sat for a moment just looking at the peace on the face of the girl next to her. Dragging herself out of bed was always difficult, especially when she'd much rather stay and look at this view. Sighing, she got out of bed and went to make coffee and breakfast. Today was a good day to make Nagisa's favorite breakfast. Shizuma knew how to get her princess up in the morning with little or no rebuttal. The smell of fresh bread and bacon always woke up Nagisa. Better even than kisses.

Well, maybe not. Almost as good as kisses, Shizuma smiled to herself as humming softly she went to work early this morning to get her plans underway.

Nagisa was dreaming of warm loaves like hills, soft and fresh and white, their amazing scent filling her lungs. She drew in a big breath and opened her eyes. She sniffed. Hm, she wasn't dreaming. Bacon. And bread, freshly baked. _I know what you're doing, Shizuma_, she thought. Pushing aside her lovely dream she arose from the depths of her slumber. With sleep still in her eyes she rolled out of bed. Walking down the stairs she stopped in the archway to the kitchen. Shizuma in her morning gown was there making breakfast, the sun glistening off the silver hair of the woman she loved, the smile on her face shining like a rainbow of pure happiness. Nagisa was still young and her love was that of a young person, innocent, strong and deep.

Shizuma turned away to work at the far counter and Nagisa slowly walked up behind her. Shizuma stopped working, her hands frozen. She felt Nagisa's breath as it folded against her neck, driving warm tingles down her spine. Nagisa lifted her hands and placed them on her lover's waist, slowly sliding them around, hugging her stomach and resting her face on Shizuma's back. The older woman slowly turned her head to face the pretty red-haired woman behind her only to find herself being kissed. The kiss was slow and romantic, surprising Shizuma a little with it's early morning passion. Shizuma buckled slightly before regaining her footing and resting back on the counter.

Nagisa ended the kiss and giggled, her innocent sweet laughter filling the kitchen.

"Ha! I told you I would get you and this is only the beginning," Nagisa giggled as she slowly released her arms from Shizuma's waist. Only to be suddenly embraced again and bought to her knees from the intensity of the second kiss by Shizuma.

"You have to get better then that my dear," the ash-grey taller girl whispered, her mouth leaving Nagisa filled with a breathy urgency. Nagisa let her hands slide down Shizuma's waist slowly cupping and squeezing her rear. Nagisa catching Shizuma off balance pulled her with her and brought her to the kitchen table turning the older woman around and pressing her back down onto the surface. Nagisa lay partly on top of Shizuma and looked into her beautiful green eyes, entranced as she again slowly kissed Shizuma's neck bringing a small moan of life and love from her partner.

"Hmm, don't. The bread will burn…" Shizuma whispered.

"Let it burn," Nagisa answered, her lips kissing up her lovers neck and finding her mouth again. Shizuma agreed… the bread could burn. This was _much_ more important.

---ooo---

Tamao got up early certain that everyone was asleep as she headed down the stairs. Upon reaching the kitchen archway however she stopped, stunned to see Shizuma pressed against the kitchen table with Nagisa on top.

"Excuse me but I think your bread is burning Shizuma," Tamao announced in a blasé tone.

Nagisa blushed a furious red, as deep as her hair as soon as she heard Tamao. Preoccupied with her own important little world she had forgotten they had guests. Nagisa almost leaped off the woman under her and spluttered something about taking a shower.

"Don't use all the hot water. And breakfast will be done soon." Shizuma spoke softly watching Nagisa's back as the red-head went out. She went back to work on her breakfast for everyone. Shizuma turned while kneading some extra dough and looked at Tamao. The blue-haired girl looked a little beleaguered this morning. Hair matted to skin and a little worse for wear as Shizuma bought her a cup a coffee.

"Drink this."

Tamao sighed heavily andlooked at Shizuma

"Why do you guys always have it so hot in that room? I feel as if I went swimming already and I just got up. Hope Nagisa doesn't take too long - I feel urh, slimy."

Shizuma set the cup of coffee down on the table.

"Its not that hot in here. We don't even have the heat on yet. Maybe it's just you and Miyuki? She was a little hot natured in school if I remember correctly. Miyuki is like a little fire in the bed."

_Oh really? And since when did you know Miyuki was like that?_ Tamao thought, sipping coffee.

"About Miyuki… uh and her husband… is this the right thing to do?" Tamao shrugged as she held her coffee mug.

"Yes we need to get her mind off Gregory and on to something else. Besides it's been five years or more since we all got to do something together. Yet in this time I have heard you'd been with – what? How many girlfriends have you had since the Hill?" Shizuma teased as she knew Tamao would have a come-back.

Shizuma noticed that Tamao was not laughing and her gaze had lifted to something past Shizuma's shoulder. Turning her head slightly Shizuma could see Miyuki standing in the kitchen archway. The older girl wore pajamas crumpled from sleep, the shirt hanging off one shoulder and partly unbuttoned. The dark blue pajamas looked great on Miyuki, her pale ivory skin showing at her throat. Miyuki rubbed sleep from her eyes and then smiled, a look that radiated throughout out the whole room.

"So what do we have here? A breakfast meeting and no one wakes me up?" Miyuki laughed as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"We were just talking about how hot it was in your room last night," Tamao said.

The oven timer rang and Shizuma returned to it and took out the next batch of breakfast loaves. The fine smell of fresh-baked bread filled the room and Miyuki sat down hungrier than she thought.

"It wasn't hot at all. It was comfy, like a cloud all fluffy and soft. The night was nice and quiet you could actually hear the crickets outside the window in the flower bed."

Tamao sighed. _"Like a cloud all fluffy and soft" – hm that would have been me._ "That cricket and his friend early bird should go sleep too! Uhng… so early in the morning… chirping and screeching! I never thought a cricket could be in stereo but he was way loud. Little demon of nature, arghhhhh and that owl who doesn't give a… Oh, never mind, I am going to shower. Nagisa should be done by now."

Tamao left the kitchen in a hurry. Miyuki and Shizuma shared a look then made small-talk. Minutes later Nagisa returned to the kitchen wearing jeans and a thin v-neck white sweater and sat at the table to join the other girls. Shizuma got up to make the final touches to the breakfast - bacon, eggs, fresh bread and orange juice. Nagisa had found this American style breakfast while on vacation in the States last year. They'd had fun with Hikari and Amane on their horse farm they had bought in the state of Kentucky and these warm fresh American breakfasts appealed to them both. They rarely ate miso and rice and fish these days.

One of the farm hands was an older guy who was a cook he had made breakfast everyday on the farm for years. From that time Nagisa had always enjoyed the American style breakfasts. The calories were bad for her but working out alongside Shizuma in the gym more than made up for it.

"Nagisa you better eat quick or it will be gone once these others find out how good it is." Shizuma sauntered from the kitchen to the living room to sit upon the couch. Shizuma rarely if ever ate a sit-down breakfast. That came from having to hurry early in the mornings while she was at college.

---ooo---

Tamao was lost in the hot water in the shower, thinking about last night. _What was that last night? Miyuki is hurting I know but that was not the Miyuki I knew in school. She was the rock at school. No one saw her hurting or in any kind of pain. But last night I saw a different side of her. Miyuki's tears bought back a lot of memories of the past. But what happened was not just her, it was me. What am I doing? Am I this confused? What is going on?_ She sighed, got out and dried herself off.

---ooo---

The whole winter cabin deal had caused a three-week debate between Shizuma and Nagisa. Well, 'debate' was a mild way of saying it. Nagisa had a passion for winter sport while Shizuma hated it. But Nagisa had so much wanted the house in Switzerland. Shizuma fought hard not to buy a house in the middle of nowhere. Worries about being cut off concerned her. But in the end she lost to her young lover. They had been to it once so far and it was miserable for Shizuma. Three days of being cold but then again she had never seen Nagisa so happy as when she was there in the blankets with her in front of the fireplace.

All the girls sat enjoying a cup of tea after Shizuma and Nagisa had finished packing for the trip. There was not too much to pack considering Nagisa had bought ski equipment last year for them both and stored it at the cabin and Shizuma had sent on ahead last week instructions for the caretaker to stock up with fuel, food and fresh bedding. Shizuma awoke from her reverie to the sound of a car horn. She got up and glanced out the window.

"Come on then guys, taxi's here!"


	4. Chapter 4

This is pure Fan Fic I do not own Strawberry Panic or its Characters HEHEHE thanks to you all who have read and all my helpful friends Saddletank, Allison, Amazake 

Chapter Four

Shizuma gunned the engine of the big four by four one final time. It breasted the slope of the snowy mountain track and came out from between the pine trees onto an area of flat standing in front of the cabin. She killed the motor and total silence reigned. They were high up. The main road from the airport in Berne had led them east about twenty miles and then Shizuma had turned off south into a valley road and then turned again later up a small track which was thick with snow. In the dark everything was mysterious and glowing, the moon on the snowy landscape was like a dream world.

The mountain track led uphill through forests for ages, the big Mercedes SUV crunching and bursting through small snowdrifts and the snow chains around the tires rattling and clanking.

Nagisa had squealed with delight as they had passed a building down in the valley. "Shizuma look at that it's an ice hotel! How pretty!"

"You wouldn't get me in one of those things even if you tied me up and dragged me in, so get that out of your head."

Nagisa considered a tied up Shizuma for a minute and kept quiet.

"It won't matter," Miyuki had chimed in, "They'd never give you a room. You two would make the hotel melt away anyway with the heat you generate."

Shizuma said nothing. Nagisa tore her mind away from thinking about handcuffs and retorted "Very funny Miyuki. I'll get you back. Just you wait."

A little later as they drove up the small valley road Tamao had giggled.

"What's so funny you two?" Nagisa swung her head around to face the ladies in the back.

"We were just talking about The Hill as it was a few years ago when Kagome and Remon were Etolie. And Kizuna was so cool as a student council president".

"Do you know if those three are still together now? I haven't had a chance to see them for ages."

"Nagisa, where have you been hiding? Chikaru is with Kagome now and Remon and Kizuna will always be together."

"That's not fair Tamao! You had the privilege to travel and see anyone at anytime. We had to go to college. My arts degree killed my social life for four years!"

"Hahahaha Nagisa, you forget I had to go to school too, but I just went to a little school also I took a two year degree instead a four year one like you guys. You know as a writer I was living off my family until I sold my first book".

"Now I understand a little more about the boundless energy you have Tamao." Miyuki cut in, "You were driven to get on your own before anything else. I envy how independent you are." 

"And now Miyuki, it's your time to be independent, so here we are for you!"

"Thank you, Tamao you're so cute I could eat you all up!"

Tamao turned a deep red and turned away to look out the window. Miyuki spoke to Nagisa. "How much longer till we finally get there?"

"Just a little further I think, we turn off this valley road soon and go up this hill."

"_This_ hill?" Miyuki peered out her window and up at the towering mountainside covered with forest that threatened to lean right over and crush the car, "Astrea Hill is a hill. _That_ is a mountain. How will we get up there?"

"As you know, I'm not one for getting cold so we are _not_ walking. Ah, here's the turning!" Shizuma said as she slowed the SUV and steered off the two-lane blacktop and up an incredibly narrow, bumpy and steep track. It seemed not much more than an animal trail.

"Oh my God!" Tamao and Miyuki chimed together in the back. To stop from being bounced around like luggage they held onto each other.

The girls were all a little jetlagged. Tamao had almost fallen asleep in the car but the view from the space here in front of the cabin was beautiful. Snowy pine forests stretched away down the hillside before them down into the valley they had left in which small towns and villages clustered, the lights making a ribbon along the snowy road. As the four girls sat there in the white silence the sun came up splashing the scene in the most beautiful washes of pink and orange.

The hill fell away steeply in front of the cabin and behind it the mountainside thick with pine trees seemed to climb up forever. Beyond the wide driveway space was a small lake, its surface frozen but in some reeds near the cabin where it was warmest swans were nesting.

_I've been to ski lodges before_, Miyuki thought _but this cabin is right out in the sticks_. Tamao had caught her breath as the cabin had come into view.

"Oh, Shizuma! It's beautiful! Straight out of a fairy tale!"

It was a traditional Swiss chalet style house in timber having the look of something from a post card with a wooden open balcony along the upper storey at the front and a steeply pitched roof to encourage snow to slide off. The main doorway was wide and made of dark wood and protected by a deep porch with its own-pitched roof. Smoke rose slowly from the stone chimney into the still air. As the curling grey coils reached above the trees the rising sun touched them and turned them pink.

Despite looking quite primitive the house looked warm and inviting. Slowly the door opened to reveal a person wrapped from head to toe in winter clothes. Shizuma let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, the caretaker is here," she kept her surprise up right to the end, "It won't be freezing cold inside."

Nagisa's face shone with what can only be described as utter joy and ecstasy. Shizuma continued to sit quietly. With mischievous eyes she smiled to herself knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Nagisa squealed with delight as he jumped out of the truck and running with arms out she tackled the black-haired woman standing in the doorway. The woman gathered the smaller red-headed girl up and under the wide porch spun her around laughing the whole time. Miyuki and Tamao climbed out of the truck, not understanding why Nagisa love winter cabin caretakers so much when Shizuma launched a snowball at the spinning pair smacking the support post of the porch. Nagisa giggled and released the woman as the ladies made their way to the porch.

Miyuki, Tamao and Shizuma got to the entrance as the young woman removed her scarf to reveal her face.

"Yaya!" both Tamao and Miyuki screamed with sparkling eyes.

Shizuma laughed, "I asked Yaya and Tsubomi to take care of the cabin seeing as they live close. Speaking of Tsubomi, where is the little succubus?"

"Shizuma you know better than that! She's in the kitchen of course. She says the only habitable place in the house is the kitchen. Come on in out of the cold now before I get yelled at for leaving the door open."

"Yaya! Will you shut that door!" a small voice called out with perfect timing from the depths of the cabin. All five women in the porchway laughed.

"You know you like it Yaya, she is your little dictator," Nagisa said as she walked in to the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"TAKE YOUR BOOTS OFF!" came a furious scream from beyond the kitchen. A sullen Nagisa returned to just inside the porch to remove her boots.

The ladies entered the kitchen to find a big scrubbed pine table groaning under a sea of hot delicious smelling breakfast food. A relaxed grinning Tsubomi sat to the left through an archway on a couch beyond the fireplace on the far side of the main room. The kitchen was at the right hand side of the cabin at the rear, reached by a hallway from the porch. An arch led from the hallway down two steps to the main room, as did another arch between kitchen-dining room and main room. The great room took up most of the ground floor of the building and had in its center a round open stone hearth with big squishy couches circularly arranged around it. Above the hearth in which was a roaring log fire, a large polished copper hood drew off the fires smoke but radiated out a delightful heat throughout the lower storey of the cabin. The cabin had an open loft or mezzanine floor at the front half facing the driveway and lake with an open wooden staircase descending down the far wall. Tsubomi sat relaxed on the couch, her feet in long pink socks that matched her hair tucked up beside her.

Miyuki and Tamao stood in the archway and looked around the room.

"Oh what a lovely room, it's beautiful! And it's so much bigger than it looks from outside," Miyuki exclaimed.

"It's so warm!" Tamao began to unwind her scarf and pull off her quilted jacket.

"What do you expect?" Yaya retorted, "With Shizuma having to come here in dead of winter it has to have heating of tropical levels. And of course it needs to be a big room so she has plenty of space for her games with Nagisa," Yaya threw this last comment over her shoulder as she sauntered across and folded down gently against her partner on the couch.

_Games?_ Miyuki thought, _what games?_

"You have everything you need here, Shizuma," Tsubomi said, "We stocked up with everything you asked for right after you called." 

"Tsubomi, you always stock up too much we are not here for a year."

"Nagisa, I know you better than you do. You'll eat your pretty way through this larder-full in two weeks you little piggy!" Tsubomi retorted

"Be nice to our caretakers, my love, or they might move away," Shizuma smirked.

"NO WE WON'T!" Tsubomi grabbed Yaya and smothered her on the couch.

"Geddoff!" her partner shouted, her voice muffled under a waterfall of pink hair, "We like living near here too much!"

"Alright, we'll put up with your teasing, Nagisa. But just this once," Tsubomi wagged a finger at her as though she were a school teacher ticking off a kindergartener, "But one thing I will not put up with is outdoor shoes on my clean polished hallway! Now get out of those boots and coats everyone, breakfast is getting cold. You can unpack later!"


	5. Chapter 5

This is pure fanfic i do not own or get payed for any of this. Thanks hehehe now that out of the way. Sorry everyone for the long wait for the update it has been busy around here.** For all those that have waited sine November i hope this makes up for it. **For these are the best times in my world right now. So enjoy and feel free to comment or poke me for taking so long. Sorry hehehehehe

**Chapter Five**

Tamao lay on her back and stared at the dark ceiling. The night was almost over and she had still not slept. _What is happening to me? _she thought,_ This feeling just will not go away. I have never really felt this way before about anyone else. What is this? Is this love – no, not love, is this caring and friendship or am I just pretending? _She turned her head to the side. Miyuki was sleeping beside her, only a few inches away. Her black hair just a deeper blackness in the night. She lay on her side, her face relaxed, not a single wrinkle of tension or care was there and a slight smile ghosted on her lips. Tamao wondered what she had to smile about, according to the stories she had been telling the last two or three days, the failed marriage had certainly not been fun. Perhaps she was smiling at the relief of ending it?

It was the second night of their stay. The cabin had only a main bedroom and a guest room, both of them being reached off an open balcony that ran above the huge main room and reached by a wide wooden stair that ran up the far wall opposite the entrance lobby. The two bedrooms faced the front of the house with beautiful views to the lake and down into the valley.

Tamao hadn't wanted to sleep for the whole week on the couch by the fire and neither had Miyuki. Shizuma had been adamant, they would share the guest bedroom. Tamao hadn't really minded. Sharing a bed with a girl wasn't new to her, she and Nagisa had done it often enough at Astrea…

She sighed. There she went again, digging up the past and hurting herself with memories that could never again be.

Then again there was that odd tone of insistence in Shizuma's voice when she'd flatly refused to have one of their guests slum it on the sofa. And that odd sparkle in her eye…

One thing that did make her think was how comfortable Miyuki seemed to be with this.

"Tamao," a dark soft voice whispered in her ear, "Get some sleep. Even just your noisy thinking is keeping me awake."

---ooo---

Nagisa rose early as usual. She gave her sleeping lover a tender kiss on the forehead and throwing on a robe, crept from the bedroom and down the stairs.

She made her way down to the fireplace, raking the still glowing coals with the iron poker and adding more kindling. Once this had caught she placed on several split pine logs, their fragrant scent soon filling the room and their heat warming the house. The polished wood floor in the living room was warm to her bare feet as she scampered across to the kitchen. Nagisa decided to forgo her solitary early morning coffee and decided to make something for Shizuma and their guests to eat. Nagisa was not what you would call a cook or a housewife in any sense of the word, extravagant breakfasts didn't come easily for her unless Shizuma carefully oversaw the operation. So the red-head decided to go for a simple breakfast of hot oatmeal getting out the honey and maple syrup and raw brown sugar to add as toppings. A good strong sugar fix would be needed by all the girls before they set off up the slopes this morning. And she knew Shizuma would need it most, she could imagine her lover complaining of the cold the second she put her feet out from under the duvet.

Nagisa put on the pot of coffee to be ready for Shiz. She knew no one would rise for a half-hour or so, it was still dark, the sun was only just now starting to pale the sky. She looked around the beautiful living room, the thick walls of raw local stone, the floor of lacquered pine and the big snuggly rugs of local undyed sheep's wool gave this cabin an earthy intimate feel that she loved. On the far wall above the staircase were two huge paintings. Both were of her and Shizuma, one a summer landscape scene in front of their cottage here, the other was of them in their old school uniforms in a forest of Sakura trees thick with candy-cotton pink blossoms in the spring. Nagisa got a coffee and settled down on the couch to watch the sun rise over the valley. Soon it was full daylight and another sight she loved to watch early on these cold mornings refreshed her eyes and warmed her as surely as any log fire.

- - - o o o - - -

Shizuma got out of bed and opened the curtain, bright winter sunlight flooded into the room. The landscape was pure white, like a maiden's skin, the sky a brilliant ice-blue. It was going to be a beautiful day. She shuddered, the others would want to go skiing. Shizuma hugged herself, _Well if they are going to have their fun, I'll need mine too…_

She left the room and listened at the guest room door. There was no sound from within. She quietly opened it a few inches and peered quickly in. Tamao and Miyuki were all balled up together like two squirrels using their body heat to stay warm. Shizuma smiled,_Perfect…_ She blew the two sleeping girls a kiss and then decided to risk going closer. Her bare feet took her silently across the rug. _Ah, how sweet, just as I hoped..._ Both the women were smiling slightly.

Shizuma stood on the balcony at the top of the stairs in her long lilac night dress, the swathes of silk hanging invitingly in long streams of dark and shimmering light to her ankles. She stood a moment watching Nagisa, then the younger girl sensed her presence and looked up.

The older gray-haired woman came slowly down the stairs, one pale hand trailing languidly down the banister, the side slash in her night clothes opening at each step to reveal exciting skin. Nagisa watched her carefully then remembering what she had planned she got quickly up and lifted the tray.

"Were you going to serve me in bed?" Shizuma asked, looking at the pot, the jug of cream and cups on the tray.

"Hm! Would you like that?"

"That's very thoughtful of you." Shizuma placed her hands on her lovers shoulders and smiled enigmatically, "But I'm up now, so you can serve me here."

"Of course!" Nagisa turned to get the cups and pot but firm and gentle hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"Shiz?"

The older woman looked calmly into Nagisa's eyes. The red-head knew that expression, the way her lids were half closed as though she were tired. To those who didn't know the cool, quiet, gray-haired girl, Shizuma merely looked a little bored, but Nagisa knew different. She knew what that look meant.

"Yes, my love. Serve me here," Shizuma said quietly. She bent down and kissed Nagisa slowly, gently. Nagisa let her do it, wanted her to do it. She tilted her head back in submissive acceptance and found herself breathing rather more heavily.

"Shizuma…?"

"Hm?" the taller girl asked.

"Please. Again… kiss me…"

Shizuma obliged. This time for longer and more deeply, this kiss was more complicated and part way into it Nagisa realised what Shizuma wanted. Her breathing rasped and in response to her lovers touch she opened her mouth and let the taller woman in, the parts of the two girls writhing together in rising excitement.

Shizuma pulled away and smiling kissed her lovers cheek, her jaw and down her neck, taking small scraping nibbles at her soft skin. Nagisa giggled and then sighed, the familiar feelings building at her center until she could only gurgle helpless in the taller woman's power.

Shizuma undid the bow of the smaller girl's robe and pushing it open, hands on her shoulders slid it off. The gray head descended further, kissing and nibbling. Her teeth stopped at one certain pretty place and bit there gently, teasing. Nagisa squeezed her eyes shut and head thrown back, with a gasp pulled her wife's head more tightly against her breast.

"Shizuma! Please! Uhrr… our guests, they'll hear!"

Shizuma raised her head and let her hands trail across and then hold the woman curves of the girl she found so irresistible, cupping, squeezing.

"Well," she said quietly, her face quite serious, her thumbnails scraping sweetly across the hardening points, "You'd better do this so I don't make much noise then…" and placing her hands on her naked lovers shoulders she pushed her down, "Now. Serve me…"

Whimpering with pleasure and anticipation of being allowed to treat the girl who was everything to her, Nagisa sank to her knees on the rug and finding the hip-high slash in the night gown's material opened it and looked at that place she loved to worship.

She moved her head in and kissed her lover again, in a special place.

Shizuma gasped and parting her legs more leaned back against the end of the couch, her rear pressed against it's rolled top and this served only to push her belly out more…

She tried not to wake their sleeping guests, she tried very hard. She bit her knuckles leaving angry red indentations in the skin. Even then, her loud moans reached Tamao's ears and the girl, half awakened stirred and opened her eyes.

And listened…

- - - o o o - - -

A while later and now dressed, Nagisa snuggled up against Shizuma on the couch before the fire. Shizuma continued to gently kiss and tease the smaller girl, nibbling at her neck and ear, drawing the soft lobe of it between her lips and sucking there gently, making Nagisa squeak with pleasure.

"What's for breakfast?" Shizuma asked.

"Me… if you want."

"Now, behave yourself, I'll tend to your needs later young lady. _Après ski_, they call it…"

"Shizuma…" Nagisa was breathless and ready.

"I said no! Now wait, like a good little girl."

"_Hai, Shi-sama_," Nagisa meekly obeyed.

"You didn't answer my question," sitting beside and a little behind Nagisa, Shizuma hugged her against her, as they both looked out the window at the view, hands gently cupping her where she was soft.

"Fruit juice, hot oatmeal, honey."

"Hm, honey," Shizuma muttered.

"Yes, honey," Nagisa half turned to catch her lover's eye, "Why say it in that tone?"

"You've eaten yours already…"

Nagisa blushed furiously and buried her face against the taller girls neck.

"Shiz!" she squealed.

Shizuma smiled wickedly and rubbed her legs together, the sensations Nagisa had caused in her still burned her, she could do it again, she wanted to, again and again…

"Hanazono Nagisa, you are a little red-haired harlot! You'd be happy down there all day wouldn't you?"

Shizuma was rewarded by the buried head of reddish hair nodding against her shyly.

"Well now it's breakfast. I mean real breakfast. Then skiing, not that that would be my choice of course but you enjoy it and we have our guests to entertain…"

"Later perhaps?" Nagisa looked up at her meekly.

"Perhaps," Shizuma smiled down at her, "If you're good."

- - - o o o - - -

Shizuma knew it would be freezing cold outside. She shivered at the thought of going skiing. But it was what she had invited Tamao and Miyuki here to do, she would endure… The reward later she would store inside her heart as an incentive to suffer the freezing cold.

Shizuma's eyes glazed over as Nagisa wrapped her arms around her mate and whispered.

"Don't fret, I'll make you warm again once we get done skiing."

- - - o o o - - -

"Whoo-hooo! I'm whacked!"

"Ooh, yeah! That was such fun!"

"Get that fire stoked up Nagisa, my toes are falling off. Brrrr! Shut that door Tamao!"

The four girls stomped and bustled back into the cabin, dropping ski gear and boots and throwing padded coats over hooks. Nagisa at once scurried over to the hearth to light the fire. She'd swept out the ashes after breakfast and built a new fire of clean kindling and pine logs. Within minutes the room was full of roaring yellow heat. Shizuma collapsed into a squishy sofa and stuck her legs out wiggling her toes near the heat.

"Aah, yes, that's good! Why did God decide we needed winters? Baka!"

"I'll get some lunch started!" Nagisa sang brightly.

"I'll help!" Tamao went with her into the kitchen.

"I keep thinking, if you dislike being cold so much, why you have this place at all," Miyuki sat down gracefully beside Shizuma, she too stuck her feet out and rested them on the edge of the stone hearth where they cooked comfortably as the flames crackled and danced, the heat roaring up against the big copper hood and radiating out to fill the room, "or you could visit in the summer. I should think there is good walking round here when the place isn't under two feet of snow."

Shizuma merely grunted a reply.

"Surely somewhere hot would be more your thing. I can just imagine you two in a beach cabin in the Maldives or somewhere. All that sea and sand and hot sun," she turned to the girl beside her, "just up your street I should think. Not having to wear many clothes either."

Shizuma didn't rise to that bait, "Nagisa loves skiing. She loves the snow. She loves it here."

"This is all for her?" Miyuki sounded surprised, "You put up with all the freezing your butt off for her?"

Shizuma didn't reply, she merely stared into the flames, a small smile on her lips.

"And a beach hut on a piece of private land would get you guys more privacy," there was a teasing hint in the black-haired girl's tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shizuma asked, looking at her sideways.

"This morning. Tamao was awake. Well, actually she was woken up by some noise. She woke me up. We heard you," Miyuki returned the gray-haired woman's gaze.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Shizuma scowled at her.

"It's even ruder to screw someone's brains out where your guests can hear you!"

"She wasn't screwing my brains out. When _that_ happens you'll know about it!" Shizuma returned the comment in spades, her voice teasing and cool.

"I don't want to know thank you," Miyuki folded her arms.

"I think you do."

Miyuki turned sharply to Shizuma, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shizuma merely smiled down at her enigmatically as she stood up and went over to the drinks cabinet. She got out a bottle. "I've got a Chianti here. Or there's chilled La Gioiosa Prosecco Spumate. Do you want red with lunch, or white?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You want to talk about _that_?"

Miyuki suddenly realized she didn't want to really talk about _that_ after all. How did Shizuma do that? Always two steps ahead and manipulating the conversation in advance so that when you get to where she'd been a minute ago, you found she'd set a trap for you.

"Does it turn you on? To listen?"

"_Shizuma!_"

"Is that why you're getting cross? Because you got all hot and bothered and I wasn't there to mop your fevered brow, hm? How about watching? Maybe you'd prefer that?"

"_Shizuma!_ What has got into you?"

"I think we'll have a sparkling white with lunch," she said chattily, "There's a couple of bottles of La Gioiosa in the fridge," she went slowly and languidly into the kitchen.

Miyuki sat by the fire, arms folded, something inside hurting - no – infuriating her – about Shizuma's arrogant "know it all" attitude.

- - - o o o - - -

Nagisa and Tamao bustled about in the kitchen. Tamao was awkward and lost and she found Nagisa had to tell her where everything was and show her how things worked.

"No the vegetable drawer is there. Down _there_silly!" The red-head bent down next to her and pulled on the drawer handle. Their knees touched.

"Oh. Right. Thanks." Tamao moved a little away, the other girl still had that effect on her when she was near. Tamao's fingers automatically went to her wrist and fiddled with the ribbon.

"Are you alright?" Nagisa asked.

"Uhn!" Tamao responded happily. She got out the peppers. The bag split and they rolled onto the floor. Cross with herself she picked them up and washed them.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Of course!" Nagisa beamed at her, "Who wouldn't be? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Sort of."

Nagisa stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"It's nothing. Except. You have Shizuma, she's lovely isn't she? I had…" she looked up at her friend, wetness suddenly in her eyes, "I had no chance. But. But it all worked out for you in the end. I'm happy for you."

Nagisa came over and put her arms around the slender blue-haired woman. "Oh, Tamao, please. Please don't. I want you to be happy. Please be happy! A lot of time has passed since then. You'll always, always be special to me."

"And you to me," Tamao said quietly against her friends neck. She brought her left arm up and hugged Nagisa and looked carefully at the old red ribbon she wore every day around her wrist.

- - - o o o - - -

"Please excuse me," Shizuma stood in the archway from the main room leaning against the wall. Nagisa and Tamao suddenly made space between them and guiltily went back to preparing lunch.

Shizuma got the wine from the fridge and opened a bottle with a resounding _pop!_ She got glasses and a tray and made her way back to the main room.

"Don't mind me. Just carry on!" she cast back over her shoulder, smiling.

Tamao and Nagisa stared at one another, both girls turning a delightful shade of pink. They suddenly found tasks at opposite ends of the kitchen that seemed to need their full attention.

- - - o o o - - -

After lunch it grew dark, thick gray snow clouds came over dulling the day. It began to snow. Nagisa stood at the window.

"Don't even think about it." Shizuma said sternly. Nagisa turned to her wife beside her.

"Such a pity. I wanted to go for a walk in the forest, it's so pretty at dusk."

"But cold," Shizuma added her customary line.

"I'd keep you warm," Nagisa smiled at her and hugged her arm.

"I'd rather stay indoors," Shizuma said softly, "It's pretty here too. I'd much rather look at this view."

"Don't!" Nagisa squeaked, "the others."

"They can keep me warm too. And you. Would you like that _Na-chan?_ The four of us together?" Shizuma smiled evilly.

"Don't!" Nagisa squeaked again. She was squeaking a lot today, Shizuma was in such a funny mood, a mood that made her squeak, "What _are_ you suggesting?"

"Cards. Rummy. Around the fire. And mugs of hot chocolate. Why? What were _you_ suggesting?" Shizuma's smile grew even more predatory. Nagisa's face did an excellent impression of a fire truck.

"Oh…" she said, looking away. Shizuma put a finger under her chin and lifted it.

"You, young lady, have a mucky little mind…"

_You caused it…_ Nagisa thought.

Shizuma turned around and spoke to the other two girls, "It looks like a storm is coming. Who'd like to play cards? And drinks? Hot chocolate, perhaps with a little cream liqueur in?" She took charge, as usual.

- - - o o o - - -

The howling storm whirled around the cabin and rattled the windows. Once again Tamao lay awake in the dark of the night. She was becoming quite familiar with this ceiling, the wooden beams, each knot and old joint-hole, each tenon.

"I spy, with my little eye something beginning with 'C'," Miyuki said quietly beside her.

"Ceiling."

"Correct. Your go."

"What was it like, Miyuki?"

"What was what like?"

"Marriage. Gregory. Living with a person. Being in love."

"I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"In love. Never, not one single minute. It was all arranged by our families. It was never going to work. I could tell after six months that it was doomed."

"But you stuck it out."

"It's what people do, Tamao, their duty. They stick by people. Sometimes for years, even when there's no hope."

"Oh."

"My failed marriage isn't why you can't sleep though, is it?"

"Sorry, no. I was thinking about love though. About what it does to you, about… feelings, why we care, why we change – or don't."

Miyuki rolled onto her side and faced the blue-haired girl, staring at her profile.

"That's a subject I have lost many nights sleep over too."

"But you didn't love Gregory."

"That's right. I wasn't talking about him."

"Oh. I didn't know. But um… you've never been like me have you? Never been in love? Been close to someone you've wanted so much, even… even shared a room with them for years, even, sometimes, when that person was upset, sharing a bed and hugging them when they were afraid or unhappy? You've never done that have you?"

Miyuki stared at the profile. It was a pretty profile, the little wide end of the button nose… hm, so cute, such an innocent girl, despite her age.

"Sometimes, you know, even though you might be close to a person for years, all through school say, and you think you know them, you don't. Not properly. Tamao, you don't know Shizuma, you don't _really_ know Nagisa, not really, not the things that really drive her, the things she needs,"  
_She needs Shizuma, a woman older who will take charge of her life, tell her what to do, people are like that, they love those sorts of relationships, being led…  
_"And," she couldn't keep a small sad tone out of her voice now, "you don't know me."

"You?" Tamao turned her head to look at the quiet serious girl next to her, "Oh. I… Uh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. You were in love?"

Miyuki smiled warmly at her, "Yes, very much. You shared a room with someone who came to mean the whole world to you, didn't you? You spent months and months aching for her and could only sit by and let her go when she found someone else. Even when she was sad you could only comfort her, when she cried you could only hold her. You couldn't heal her could you? Couldn't take away the pain."

"You… you did…?"

Miyuki didn't reply for a long time. She reached out her hand and finding the other girl's hand, held it, squeezing gently.

"Sharing a room with someone for so long, someone you care deeply about, and who you cannot heal and who in the end goes away. I suppose you _could_ say I have never loved, or rather, the person who I loved never knew," she blinked back tears and carried on speaking past the hot lump in her throat, "Tamao, at least the person you loved knew you liked her, and for a while you had her as your special friend didn't you? When you two were working towards the Etoile Ceremony? You did have that."

Tamao made no answer, she suddenly knew what this was all about. They were all linked, the four of them, they all revolved around Shizuma, that girl was at the center of it all, her desires and plans and schemes and cunning had brought them all together, both in friendship and pain.

"You _loved_ her?"

"You always were unusually slow, Tamao, perhaps that is what Nagisa liked in you, that cuteness. It's very appealing."

"I never knew about you and…"

"Don't," the older girl interrupted, "there is no need to say the name. I won't dwell on it any more, it's in the past and she is happy now, very happy."

_"People do their duty. They stick by people. Sometimes for years, even when there's no hope,"_ Miyuki's own words came back to her.

"They both are."

"Yes, so you should be happy too, for her. Don't lie there losing sleep over it, nothing will come of it."

"I wasn't… I wasn't. It wasn't about that. Not her."

"Who then?"

Tamao made no answer.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask," Miyuki again squeezed the hand she held.

"No, no, it's alright, really I don't mind you asking. It's just that recently while I still love her so much, I've begun thinking about someone else. I don't understand the feelings at all, I hardly know this person and I don't _love_ them. I quite like them but I feel..."

"Guilty?"

"Yes. I think you could use that word."

"Because you still love someone else?"

"I still love Nagisa, yes," Tamao lifted her other arm. In the darkness the ribbon looped round that wrist was no longer red but black like ink. She lay that arm across her chest.

"Shush now. I think that's good. If you are thinking about someone else but you feel guilty about it, it means you're beginning to move on. Nagisa still holds a place in your heart but these feelings of guilt are because someone else is beginning to take their place." Miyuki moved a little closer, with her other hand she touched the blue-haired girl's shoulder and patted it gently, squeezing a little. "Let those feelings in, it's good that you have them, it means you're growing up, growing more mature."

Tamao sniffed wetly and ran her free hand across her eyes.

"I don't want to let her go, Miyuki, I still…"

"Shush, I know. I understand. I know what you mean."

_I haven't been able to let go either, it still hurts._

"Miyuki?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a hug?"

The older woman sighed. It was repeating again. Often Shizuma had stayed alone in Kaori's room all night, or for days while Miyuki had wanted to comfort her, ached to hold her but rarely had the cold gray-haired girl opened up and let Miyuki do that. The few times it had happened Miyuki had been stirred beyond endurance. It had made things more painful still. Saying nothing, she moved a little closer.

"How do you want…?"

"Shall I put this arm here…?"

They both laughed, a little nervous, awkward.

"No," Miyuki guided her, "turn to me, on your side. There. That's better. Now I put my arm _here_, and you… yes, that's better."

"Closer…"

"Closer?"

"Please…"

"Alright." Miyuki wiggled tight up against the other girl, Tamao's warmth and softness pressed up to her so tight she could not tell where she ended and the other girl began. Miyuki sighed as Tamao wiggled against her, one knee even pushed between hers and a thigh pressed against her center. She squashed down hard onto the other girl, her arms circling her and holding tight.

"Miyuki!"

"What?"

"You're hurting me. Not so tight!"

"Oh, _gomen_… I uh, _gomen nasai_…"

The black-haired girl relaxed her grip a little. She felt Tamao's arms come round her and slide up her back, hugging tight again.

"No, it's okay, really. It's nice."

Tamao pressed her face into the hollow of Miyuki's neck.

"_Arigato_…" she hardly spoke the word, it was breathed out, the sigh taking it with it.

Miyuki slid her arm around again, found the hem of Tamao's satin pyjama jacket and sliding her fingers under, ran her palm up the other girls bare back, pressing between her shoulder blades and hugger her tighter still.

"Hmmm…"

"Alright?"

"Hm, nice…"

"Alright, sleep now, yes?"

"Miyuki?"

"What?"

"May I have…?"

"What? What is it?"

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Miyuki lay there, feeling the other girl's breath on her neck, feeling her jaw and lips move against her skin as she spoke. Feeling…_something_, something odd. _How often have I wished I could ask that of you Shizuma._

"Well, alright. Just a quick one, a nice one."

"I'm sure all your kisses are nice, Miyuki."

"That isn't what I meant, Tamao," Miyuki chided her, but smiled to herself, "come on then."

Tamao lifted her face from the warm fragrant hollow and lay her head on her pillow.

"Uh…?"

Miyuki darted forwards and gave her a gentle peck on the forehead, "Goodnight!" she whispered.

"Miyuki! That wasn't what I meant!"

"What did you mean?" Miyuki teased.

"On the lips!"

"I can't do that, it's rude! You might get entirely the wrong idea of me."

_I don't think so…_ Tamao found the thought bubbling suddenly up unbidden into her mind,_Even if it is rude, I won't mind… _Then she surprised herself by moving forward and pressing her mouth against Miyuki's. She held it there ten seconds before retreating, unsure.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"What about the goodnight kiss?" Miyuki said, a teasing tone still in her voice.

"I just did!"

"Yes, you kissed me, but you wanted a goodnight kiss _from_ me, didn't you?"

"Er…"

"Well?"

"Yes."

"You can ask better than that. Ask nicely," _I sound like Shizuma_, she thought.

"Miyuki, please kiss me goodnight," Tamao's voice was the barest of whispers.

Without another word Miyuki slid her head forward. Tamao's eyes shone in the gloom, little beads of moonlight seemed to shimmer there. The side of Miyuki's nose grazed gently against the side of Tamao's. There she stopped, their lips just a hand's breadth apart, their skin touching, their breaths mingling.

"Miyuki?" another faint whisper.

"Hm?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes," the older woman's voice sounded strained, "of course." _I'm just enjoying this bit first._

Then she moved, she slowly closed the last gap and pressed her mouth to the other girl. Tamao was so soft, so wonderfully soft and gentle. Gregory had been hard, his lips had seemed thin, his teeth always felt so close behind them. But Tamao was… different. Miyuki kept her eyes open but in front of her the two shining points of moonlight vanished as Tamao closed her eyes. Miyuki pressed closer and moved her mouth a little feeling the shape and warmth of Tamao. She parted her lips but did nothing more, it was a goodnight kiss after all.

"Nnn-yuki?" Tamao mumbled against her, her breath entering Miyuki's mouth.

"Hn?"

"Uhn-hand…?"

Miyuki tried to understand what the other girl was saying. Then she realised. Her hand which had been up between the other girl's shoulder blades had somehow and quite unintentionally drifted down. Down, down, the fingers had slid under the waistband of the pyjama pants and were just resting on the first hint of the curve of her rear, the delicate upper valley of her cleft under her gently stroking fingertips… _Ah, how did that happen…?_ Miyuki thought fast… she lifted her lips a fraction from Tamao's.

"Shush now. You wanted a goodnight kiss?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well this is how Miyuki-san gives them. Now, go to sleep."

"Uhn…"

"Goodnight Tamao."

" 'Night, Yuki…"

Miyuki went back one more time and briefly kissed again. In fact she stayed there her lips gently brushing again and again as she quietly whispered "Sleep now, go to sleep," and within minutes Tamao's breathing slowed and deepened and gently bled against her with the slow steady rhythm of one who knows nothing but rest. The two points of moonlight did not return, and soon, as her own eyes closed and she snuggled as close as she could, and her hand, strangely enough as though she did not control it, slid even lower until it was cupping the pretty warm curving rear of the other girl, the slender fingers just reaching_under_ and _between_ a little, Miyuki, too, knew nothing but rest.

_I'm happy…_ was her last thought and then: _so soft, so warm…_ and as her fingers found what they were seeking, Miyuki's lips, still pressed lightly against the other girl, curled into a smile. Tamao nuzzled against her, in her sleep her hand made a small circular stroking motion on Miyuki's back and then stopped.

That night, as Shizuma gave Nagisa the treat she had promised, it made no difference how much noise they made. Even as Nagisa, her back sweetly arched, her knees lifted and bent obscenely wide, cried out again and again in the adjacent room, Tamao and Miyuki didn't hear a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Here we go again hehe, winner. Chapter 6 …. Now I have to thank someone for all their help. They are a piece of this that if not for this great man, none of this would be here. So I say thank you so very much Saddletank who has contributed a lot to this story. You sir are a hero and a great friend. To all of you who read and review my story, I bow deeply in gratitude for reading his work.

Usual disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or these characters this is purely for fun. I make no money from it. Besides if it was mine there would be seasons in the anime. Heh.

**Chapter Six**

The pillow flew across the room in a low spinning arc. Tamao dodged with the same grace she'd had when she was younger. Positioning herself for her next throw she hurled the pillow towards her target with pinpoint accuracy. Miyuki took the pillow right in the face and burst out a squeak of play anger and laughter. Grabbing the pillow back up she ran after Tamao who squealed in delight and bolted from the room, going out the door with a madly grinning Miyuki hot on her heels.

Shizuma was enjoying the warmth of her bed when she heard laughter. Laughter she had not heard for years. That was Miyuki's laugh. Shizuma allowed a gentle smile to light her face as she listened to the couple in the other room playing. Muffled voices came to her:

_"Noo! StopStopStoppp!"_

"Take that!"

"Aiee!"

"Come on if you want!"

"You rat, that hurt!"

"A pillow hurt?! Don't make me – owww!"

"Ha! Loser!"  
  
Various bumps and thuds accompanied this symphony.

Shizuma got up, put on her robe and went to the door, opening it just in time to see a red-faced grinning Tamao dart past squealing like a five year old, all made up of flashing blue hair and pink satin pyjamas. Shizuma glimpsed her face, a face of pure delight and happiness. The corridor that led along the front of the cabin and which accessed the two bedrooms had an open balustrade overlooking the main room, a mezzanine floor plan. Shizuma's and Nagisa's room was at the end, you went past the guest room to reach its door. As Tamao ran by, Shizuma knew there was no escape. The passageway ended at the bathroom which was above the main door hallway. Tamao stopped at the end and turned, one hand gripping the balustrade rail, her face flushed, her chest heaving. She had no pillow. And no way out.

"Ah, ha-ha, _baka…_ I went the wrong way," she said sheepishly.

Miyuki came out of their room pillow in hand and stopped. She looked at Shizuma. Shizuma looked calmly back. Under Miyuki's eyes small patches of glowing pink lit up her face and her normally perfect bob of hair was considerably skewed. Shizuma glanced down. Miyuki held her black nightdress up in one hand to allow herself to run. In the other hand she gripped a pillow.

"Good morning," Shizuma said slowly and formally, with a slight nod. The nightdress had a low neckline, her eyes briefly strayed there. She looked up.

"Uh, 'morning. Uh, yeah," Miyuki replied uncharacteristically lost for words. She let the hem of her nightgown fall and with that hand reached up to remove a feather that was stuck to her lip. Seeming to be a little embarrassed caught this way by her old room-mate, she converted the feather removing fingers into ones that ran through her hair, straightening it a little. Then making a 'rolling-up sleeves' gesture and setting her face in a frown she advanced past Shizuma towards her quarry, "Do excuse me, I have a misbehaving junior student who needs – um - _seeing to_." 

To Shizuma's right, trapped against the bathroom doorway the misbehaving junior student squeaked again, "Seeing to?" she said, her voice shaky, "What do you _meeeean_?"

"Please," Shizuma gestured with an open hand towards Tamao, "do carry on…"

Miyuki advanced upon Tamao with a determined glare. The blue-haired girl crumpled down into a small defensive ball. Miyuki reached her prey and stood over her.

"What was it you called me, hm?" Her voice mock-angry but full of an unmistakable smile. "Now, young lady, in the Strawberry Dorms, junior students… Do. Not. Speak. To. Their. Sempai. That. Way!" Each word was punctuated with a whack from the pillow, Tamao squished down in a fetal posture all the time laughing in a half whimper-half bleat as feathers scattered around her.

"No, nooo, please! Not there! Not my butt!"

"Well it's a big target!" Came the response with another whack.

Then laughing insanely Tamao made a bid for freedom. Scampering past Miyuki and Shizuma on all fours before getting up, she bolted down the open staircase to the lounge.

Miyuki came striding past, "Sorry if we woke you," she said to Shizuma.

"Not at all, it's fine, please continue. Just watch the ornaments down there."

_No, it's quite alright,_ Shizuma thought, the smile spreading wider over her face, _break what you like, it's perfectly alright_. She stepped across the landing and leaned her forearms comfortably on the rail to watch the view.

"What's happening?" Nagisa's head appeared around the bedroom door.

"Miyuki is giving Tamao a good seeing-to," Shizuma replied calmly.

"Oh," Nagisa frowned.

_And laughing. She's laughing._ Inside Shizuma glowed with happiness. They had been here several days now and things were _finally_ beginning to happen.

Miyuki descended the stairs, Tamao had retreated across the room towards the kitchen archway gathering up a couple of sofa cushions as she went.

"Now look, this has gone far en- "

_THWUP!  
_  
Tamao ate pillow. Again. 

- - - o o o - - -

The storm had blown itself out and new snow lay fresh and soft and a foot deeper than before. Skiing was out of the question, the radio announcer had warned skiers to stay off the _pistes_, these were classic avalanche conditions. Miyuki suggested they drive into town but Shizuma walked a quarter mile down the forest trackway and came back, between the high banks the snow had drifted in four and five feet deep, even the big Mercedes would struggle to bulldoze through that lot.

"That's no good!" Nagisa complained at the news, "I want to do something!"

"What do you expect me to do? Melt it?" Shizuma barked back as she waded back up the slope. The other three girls were outside the cabin, standing knee deep in the stuff.

_That would be easy for you_, Miyuki thought, watching Shizuma stride towards them, _one look, one kiss and it'd be gone…_

"Ugh! This is so boring! I wanna do stuff!" Nagisa stamped her foot.

"Fine! Catch this!" without breaking pace Shizuma angrily scooped up a fistful of snow, bundled it into a ball and breaking into a slow clumsy run hurled it at the red-head.

"Nyay!" Nagisa shouted, turning her back just in time as the snow thudded off one shoulder.

"You rat!" Tamao yelled, picking up snow and hurling it at Shizuma. The gray-haired girl ducked easily and scooped more in response.

"Hey! Help out here Miyuki!" Tamao called, dodging another of Shizuma's shots.

_Sure_, Miyuki thought grabbing some ammo and walking up behind Tamao and smacking it on her neck.

"Uwaa! Hey! What was that for? Shizuma's the one we want to get!"

_No she's not._ Miyuki couldn't stop the thought jumping into her head. She found it didn't confuse her either, it was a nice thought. She found it was true.

Tamao bent down to shake the cold wet mess out of her collar. All this did was expose her curved rear in her tight jeans and Shizuma delivered a stinging ball right on target.

"Waah!"

Soon the four women were whooping and giggling and trying to run around in the deep snow, getting thoroughly messy.

"Sempai versus Freshmen! You guys got longer arms! This ain't fair!" Tamao said. Miyuki blew a raspberry and threw another missile.

"Plus your huge butt gives them a bigger target!" Nagisa said, counter attacking.

"I have not got a huge butt!" Tamao retorted, "Do you want this to become three against one?"

"She's right, _Ta-chan!_" Shizuma called, "You have got a huge butt, Miyuki told me!"

"I did _not_ say that!" Miyuki yelled.

"Oh yes you did!" the gray-haired woman retorted, moving in for another shot, "You said it was so big you couldn't get your hand round it!"

Miyuki went bright red.

"_Shizuma!_"

"It's true. You said the other night – "

"Shut up you!" Miyuki hurled a snowball at her team-mate.

"Quick! Tamao! Attack while the enemy is confused!" Nagisa moved in.

_The other night? What happened then? I went to sleep first…_ Tamao had no time to think about that as the fight went on. It gradually moved among the trees at the back of the cabin. Among the trees the girls moved apart a little and then the two older women tried some proper tactics. They split up, Miyuki moving deeper into the woods and staying hidden. Shizuma went back towards the cabin where Nagisa and Tamao saw her and went after her.

It had begun to snow again. It fell slowly in large flakes, like giant fireflies floating softly to the ground. Hiding behind the tree like the stalker she'd been in school Nagisa eyed her target as she ventured to the porch.

"Fire! Fire!" she yelled and chucked her snowball. Tamao leaned round the other side of the tree and let go at their target too.

Shizuma flumped through the deep snow up to the porch as bait to draw out the warriors of the Dark Side. She was cold now, tired by walking in the deep snow but nonetheless it was fun. Her plan went rather too well and she forgot to pay attention… _whump!_ right in the head. Then another to the body. Shizuma yelped and took off round the front of the cabin. Miyuki sneaked behind enemy lines. Seeing that her comrade was under attack she broke cover laying down a barrage of snowballs. Tamao and Nagisa squealed like schoolgirls as the snowballs fell from behind, both getting hit on the back and legs. Shizuma stopped, turned and seeing her advantage, ran back through the well trampled snow. Nagisa and Tamao's attention was on Miyuki and the gray-haired woman dived, tackling a squealing Nagisa, both ending up buried in two feet of snow. Miyuki seeing this took off at a lolloping run towards Tamao who had been distracted by Shizuma's attack. Looking quickly back in surprise she was caught like a deer in headlights and stood there stupidly as Miyuki came at her.

"Nyaar!" Unable to flee the blue-haired girl dived forward right into Miyuki's chest. Both fell with Tamao landing on top.

"Ah, no! Get off me!"

"Nyar! Serves you right!"

"Stop! Ow, my back!" Miyuki arched her back somehow with Tamao on top, Tamao merely laughed and clung on, the two women laughed harder and harder.

"Wheee! Ride 'em cowboy!" Tamao sang, clinging on to Miyuki's thick padded arms. Miyuki lay back gasping, her cheeks bright pink, snow flakes spangling her black hair and her breath jetting out in steamy clouds.

"Get off. I'm freezing," she pleaded.

"Oh dear, how sad. Lovely and warm up here," Tamao snuggled against the older woman as though she were a bed. Miyuki still laughed, her head thrown back, the two girls laughter sang through the forest, the sound deadened by distance and the white weight of the sky. Eventually the laughing stopped and the two lay there breathy and happy.

"Come on you two," Shizuma called, leading Nagisa back to the cabin.

"Let me up. It's pretty cold down here," Miyuki said.

"What was all that crap about me having a big butt?" Tamao maintained her attack.

"Uh, yeah, ha-ha, right. Just that stirrer Shizuma making trouble again."

"Look, are you guys coming or not?" Shizuma shouted from the porch.

"So I haven't?" Tamao said, ignoring the other woman.

"Haven't what?" Miyuki tilted her head down to look at the girl atop her. Her breath still made plumes of condensation.

"Got a big butt?"

"Well…"

"What! You think I _have_?!"

"No, no, no!"

"Liar!"

"Honest!"

"See you inside!" Nagisa called, taking her boots off and going in.

"I'll get it out of you!" Tamao wiggled her fingers under the padded coat at Miyuki's waistline and finding the top of her jeans pulled frantically at two or three layers of tee shirts.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a confession!"

"No way! No don't! Don't you do that! Nooooo—aaaaaahhhh hahhahhah hha noo!"

Tamao's icy cold fingers had found bare stomach and went to work tickling mercilessly. Miyuki convulsed and writhed under her, head back, throat exposed.

"Confess! Say it!"

"Nooooo, ah hahahhaha!! No!"

"Yes!"

"Ah – ahah! Your hands are freezing!"

"Come on, so I have a big backside, huh? I can stay here all day!" _Your stomach is so warm...! A pretty soft little furnace!_

"Alright! Yay! Alright haha! Tamao has a big butt!" Miyuki collapsed in exhaustion, the air steamy with her cries, her face bright red. Both girls were laughing. Tamao let go and wiggled up a bit, her face near Miyuki's.

The laughter stopped. Very suddenly, like a switch it was thrown and died. Tamao lay breathing hard, Miyuki lifted her head a little, still snorting for air. She raised her head.

And was pushed back down into the snow.

"T..!" was all she could get out before the smaller blue-haired girl's mouth cut off her cry.

_Tamao! What…?  
_  
Tamao kissed her furiously for a few seconds then broke contact. The two women lay there, faces an inch apart, breath jetting and mingling, still gasping in air from the fight.

"Miyuki, I…" Tamao went red and made to get up.

"No," the older woman gripped her arm, held her in place.

"What?"

"Tamao?"

"Miyuki?"

"It's okay."

"Miyuki… I… uh…. _Gomen_…"

Miyuki's voice was softer now, a caress, "It's okay Tamao, it's okay… just…" and her hands went to the other girls face and cupped it, her fingers slid through snow-matted hair, tangled there a moment and then pulled the blue-haired girl's face back down.

"Miyuki, I didn't…!"

This time was Miyuki's kiss. This time it wasn't fierce or hard or rushed. This time was different, very different. Much slower, much softer and much more affectionate.

_Miyuki!!_

!! ! ?

Uh?!

Oh!

Oh my…

Oh, uh… oh, wow…

Mmmmm…  
  
"Are you two coming…?" Nagisa stuck her head round the porch, "Oh. Ooh…"

"What is it?" Shizuma leaned round too, she looked.

On the ground the two women lay pressed tight together, Miyuki's hands gripping her friends head. As they watched Shizuma and Nagisa saw Tamao's hands leave Miyuki's waist where they'd been tickling and lift up. She ran her fingers roughly through the other girl's hair, the fingers dug deep.

_Miyuki!  
_  
The two women parted briefly and stared at each other, eyes glittering.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes," Tamao went back down for more, mouth open. Miyuki received her, her tongue ready, darting in like a small penis. "Uhn…" Tamao moaned and Miyuki joined her, "Hmmm…" Joined with her, joined _into_ her…

"I don't know," Shizuma said, turning to go indoors, "It's too early to tell if they're coming or not. Nagisa – come, let's get some strong hot drinks ready, someone might need it."

The gray-haired woman steered her wife gently away with a hand on her arm. Still looking back, Nagisa never saw the smile of quiet satisfaction on her lover's face. 

- - - o o o - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"No thank you Nagisa, I've had plenty," Miyuki lifted a palm to the younger girl declining the bowl of rice crackers.

"Can I get you another drink?" Shizuma offered.

"Ooh, well, now that's a tough one. Just a top up of brandy then… No! I said a top up, _not a pint!_ Honestly Shizuma I'd say you were trying to get me drunk!"

"Well Tamao is well away, you may as well join her."

"Eh?" said Tamao from the other end of the sofa, "I'm where…? What?"

Dinner was over, as were three bottles of wine, four Irish coffees and a good part of a bottle of brandy. Outside it was dark and beginning to freeze again, it had stopped snowing hours ago, the night was clear and starry and the moon wasn't yet up. Nagisa had said more times than Shizuma cared to remember that with the freezing conditions, tomorrow would be perfect skiing weather. Needing to be as warm as possible, Shizuma had suggested they move from the dining table to the sofas around the fire. They'd pushed them apart and had sprawled on the thick sheepskin rugs and played cards for hours.

"Whay! Shizuma, I can quite understand who. Who? I mean _why_ you like the warmth and hate the cold," Tamao chuckled, wiggling her bare toes in front of the fire. Miyuki got up off the rug and slumped down next to her. She smoothed down the skirt of her green dress.

_A bit short. I hope I'm not too obvious.  
_  
"Mind your feet. You'll burn."

"Hm, you can kiss them better, eh?" Tamao smiled, twirling her brandy glass, "You're very good at that."

The black-haired girl gave her The Miyuki Stare.

"All done with the cards then?" Shizuma asked.

"Yeah, you've cleaned me out, I'm broke," Miyuki said grumpily.

"Nagisa darling? All done?"

"What?" Nagisa, lying flat on her back on the rug, pulled half a Pocky stick from her mouth and munched abstractedly, her eyes unfocused, cow-like.

"Honestly, girl, you could have done much better if you hadn't eaten most of your chips!" Shizuma chided.

"Taste good," Nagisa responded happily, munching on another chocolate covered biscuit, "strawberry ones are best."

"Yeah, and they were worth fifty each! You clot!"

"Don't care!" Nagisa pouted, "So spank me!"

Shizuma scowled at her, _hm, just you watch what you wish for young lady…_ An image came into Shizuma's head, and she dwelt on it happily for a moment. _Yeah, just watch it…_

"Well, I'm done in!" Nagisa sat up, stretched, sticking her arms up wide, "Nnnnnyyyyyggggggg-aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh, yeah, that's good. Bed I think." She selected another 10-point dark chocolate Pocky-poker-chip and crunched it.

Shizuma got up and put the things away. "We'll turn in then," she said to the two girls on the sofa, "Leave the washing up, Nagisa loves to do that first thing in the morning, don't you my darling? I'll leave the rest of the brandy for you, too. Sleep well."

"Night-night!" Nagisa sang, stumbling up the stairs.

- - - o o o - - -

Miyuki watched the two women go along the balcony and into their room. _Anytime now… _she thought, expecting the gentle moans to begin almost at once, expecting the light muffled tones of Nagisa to rise gently in gurgling pitch and urgency while the deeper sighs of Shizuma would start slower and later but soon catch her lover up until Miyuki, unable to do anything but listen intently, would again reach that point where she could hardly bear to listen.

_Damn you! You know what this is doing to me don't you?! I know you do you scheming cow! Five years with that hopeless gorilla and his horrible paws on me, five years of faked orgasms. His hands – ugh – when he wasn't groping me he was mentally screwing me over! I've not had a release in five years…_

"They do look good together, don't they?" Tamao said gently. Miyuki turned to her, surprised she hadn't drifted off to sleep. She sipped her brandy.

_"Does it turn you on? To listen?"  
"Shizuma!"  
"How about watching? Maybe you'd prefer that?"  
"Shizuma! What has got into you?"  
__  
_The conversation from the other morning went round and round her head. _"Does it turn you on to listen? How about watching? Maybe you'd prefer that?"_

"Damn you Shizuma!"

"Eh? Wha?" Tamao asked, "You 'right Miyuki?"

"Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"But don' you think so?"

"Hm?"

"Nagisa and Shizuma. They look good together?"

"You finally decided?"

"Yeah. Yes. I thing so. It was my dream, you know. To be what she wanted, to be someone she'd want to spen' her life with but I see what you mean now. She needs a stronger person, Shizu-mah's good for her, Nagisa likes to follow, not lead. Mm, me like tha' too I guess, I couldn't lead her, I'm not good enough."

"Nonesense," Miyuki assured her, "At the Etoile contest you led beautifully, you danced well."

"Ah, that… that was a long time ago. I was a crazy kid, ha, ha, that's all. Head over heels. I'd've done lots o' stupid things for the one I loved. It wasn't really me, I was quite different then – huh!"

Tamao ended with a small hiccup, at least Miyuki thought it was a hiccup.

"We should go to bed. Aren't you tired?"

"Yea, a little, but this is nice," she snuggled down in the soft seat and squished up more against the girl next to her.

"Do you have regrets?" the older woman asked.

"Mmm… yeah. Some but comin' away this trip has helped a lot. Seein' them together helped me work out I was silly to keep _Na-chan_ in my heart so long. She's where she's happy now. I know that."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm happy knowin' she's happy."

"That's not what I meant," Miyuki transferred her glass to her other hand and put an arm along the back of the sofa behind Tamao.

"Hmmm… The other night when we talked. I'm, humm, confused."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yea, yeah I do."

Tamao went silent for a while. Miyuki watched her and thought how pretty her dark blue hair was. _Do you color it? You must do. I wonder what your natural color is? _She looked carefully at the hair roots but it was pure clean deep blue right to the scalp.

"These feelings I've been having…" the younger girl's voice was very soft now, soft and quiet. She didn't sound drunk anymore, "I'm confused. I love Nagisa, or I think I still do, yet… there's someone else I've begun to think about."

"Go on," Miyuki encouraged, _I wonder what it feels like, to run my fingers through?_

"She was my first love and I suppose you never get over it, so while I've met someone else I just measure this other person against her all the time. It's weird and a little confusing, like trying to listen to two radio stations at once. I want to listen to the new song but the old song won't stop playing in my head."

"Is the new song as good?"

"It's different. _Na-chan_ is like a rock song, fun and noisy and modern. The new song is… hm, I can't decide. It feels like one of those classical pieces that is calmer and quieter and draws you in so you drift along. You think it might be a bit boring and serious but then it does surprising things like have a loud percussion section or a funny happy brass section that wakes you up and makes you laugh…. I like it."

"Which song would you rather listen to, Tamao?"

_Shizuma's hair was thick and bouyant and heavy, when I washed it for her, it was like running my hands through silken wheat. This hair is…_

…lighter, finer… I wonder…? Miyuki's thoughts were drifting, soaring.

"The new one, Miyuki, the new one…" Tamao's voice was even gentler now. She picked a Pocky stick out of the packet on the arm of the sofa and stuck it in her mouth. She turned her head a little towards the older woman and rested the side of her head on her shoulder.

"Yes. The new one." Miyuki mused, "I hope it's one of those songs that will grow on you. I hope so. It's rather a sad song at the moment, it's a song a lonely person might sing. But I think if someone else joined in it could become a happy song. Do you…? Tamao, would you like to join in… and sing?"

"Hm," a tiny nod, hesitant, "Yeah, yeah." The Pocky wagged up and down between her teeth.

"You know," Miyuki's voice was quiet now too, close to a whisper, "what you said about being a crazy kid and doing stupid things because you were young. I don't think that's true."

"Oh?"

"No, you can do crazy things and be stupid and silly even when you're old. Much older than I am. There are certain things that make me feel like being silly and dumb and doing crazy stuff, and I'm a divorced crusty old thing."

"You're not!" Tamao sat up, taking the biscuit stick out of her mouth she looked at the other woman.

"It's alright, I'm just joking. Exaggerating to make a point. But it's true. I do want to do crazy stuff…" Miyuki dropped her arm gently off the sofa back and laid it across Tamao's shoulders. Tamao glanced at the hand and rested back again. Miyuki put her drink down and with her free hand fiddled with her skirt.

"What sort of crazy stuff?" Tamao asked, leaning into the other woman more. She turned towards her a little and stuck the long thin sweet back in her mouth nibbling at the end.

"Let's see… crazy stuff like going on vacation at the drop of a hat with people you've not seen for years. Like pillow fights. Like, uh, snowball fights. Like maybe giving good night kisses to twenty year olds. And feeling funny. Feeling funny about the people I like…"

"Oh…" Tamao felt her heart start to do that odd bumpy thing. It hadn't done that for a long time. She felt a tingle like heat, like she wanted to sweat and her throat was suddenly dry. "Anything else?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe," Miyuki answered softly, "maybe – this." She turned to Tamao and stared at her for a long moment. Tamao felt the moment getting pulled out and pulled out like toffee. Stretching and stretching yet it wouldn't break. She couldn't break her eyes away. Her heart was thudding now, it felt like an engine was running fast inside her chest.

Then Miyuki moved, keeping eye contact she raised herself up a little and drew her arm out from behind the smaller girl, "Eep!" said Tamao as she fell back into the cushions. Miyuki turned and drew up her legs, sitting on one hip facing Tamao on the sofa, knees drawn up onto the cushion and to one side. She put a hand either side of the girl who was driving her insane, pushing down on her palms she raised herself up and was looking down on her. She dipped her head and bit the last inch or so off the Pocky stick. She crunched the biscuit.

"Hm, strawberry. My favorite too."

_You're the one who's making me go crazy.  
_  
She came back and opened her mouth. Tamao stared at her lips. Miyuki bit down on the biscuit again and gently wiggled it a little between Tamao's teeth, then crunched off and chewed another inch. She stayed close watching Tamao carefully.

"Is this silly, do you think?" she whispered. Tamao, eyes wide, pressing back into the cushions, heart thundering, shook her head. Miyuki came again and bit once more. There was only an inch of the sweet sticking out now and her lips brushed Tamao's. This time as she held the biscuit and wiggled it with her teeth, her mouth caressed the other girl's. Tamao closed her eyes and let out a tiny whimper. Miyuki withdrew and chewed. She finished and regarded Tamao steadily.

"I think I missed a bit," she came back again and kissed Tamao, gently but firmly. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the other girl's lips, "Open up, you've got something in there I want," she breathed against the other girl's skin. Tamao, helpless, complied. Miyuki pushed her tongue in and forcing Tamao's mouth wide with her jaw found and retrieved the last fragment of biscuit. Kissing the other girl's mouth closed she withdrew and swallowed.

"Hm. I found a new favorite flavor. Strawberry and Tamao."

"Miyuki… I…"

"Is this stupid?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head.

"Is this crazy?"

She shook again, eyes like a rabbit in headlights.

"It feels crazy," Miyuki added seriously.

"No, it's not," Tamao managed to squeak.

"Maybe it's me then. Maybe it's what you're doing to me. Tamao, you make me feel like…" she kissed her again, "like I'm going crazy. Like I'm going to explode."

"Oh, Miyuki, yea… yes…"

"How many songs do you hear?" The older girl asked.

"What?"

"In your head, Tamao, how many songs are playing?"

"One… Miyuki. Just one."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do. Very much."

"Sing it for me."

"Oh! Miyuki!" Tamao reached up and clasped her arms around the other woman's neck and hauled herself up against her. Not quite able to bear her weight, Miyuki collapsed down onto her, squashing them both back into the cushions. Tamao squealed, Miyuki giggled. Then they were both laughing. Miyuki put her arms round the other girl and hauled her back up. Still laughing Tamao pushed up too and they over-balanced, tumbling off the sofa onto the thick hairy rug. Miyuki howled as Tamao landed on her just missing the brandy bottle.

"Not again! Get off me!"

"Ha, ha, haaa, I'm so sorry!"

"No! Are you some sort of climbing, tickling monster?"

"Yeah!" Miyuki's green dress prevented Tamao getting at her stomach so she went for her armpits instead and Miyuki writhed and giggled.

"Nooo, no noo! Twice is too much. Get orfff!" She rolled over pushing Tamao onto her back. Tamao grinned up at her.

"Is this crazy?" the blue-haired girl asked, smiling.

"Yes. Very. Insanely. Stupidly crazy!"

"Good."

Tamao lay there a moment smiling up at the girl who she realised was the song she wanted to sing. Her chest rose and fell with her panting breath.

"I'm glad," she said, then, "Miyuki, can I ask something that's really crazy?"

Miyuki reached out for a tangle of that mysterious blue hair that she wanted so much to feel. She ran her fingers through its silky falling lightness. She smiled back and nodded. Tamao reached for that hand and lifted it, squeezing. She paused a moment as though considering her next move then lowered their joined hands to her chest, uncurling Miyuki's hand she pressed it to herself where she curved.

"Make love to me."

- - - o o o - - -

Miyuki's head began to buzz with a funny feeling. She felt like she might float away as though gravity had gone horribly wrong somehow. She knew this feeling, she'd never felt it in five years of marriage yet she remembered it, she'd felt it some days at Miator when Shizuma had stared at her, or helped her get dressed, or washed her hair. She leaned down and kissed Tamao again. She lifted her head.

"Be certain about this."

Tamao nodded, "I am."

"This is sudden. Are you sure?"

The girl lying on her back nodded again, she squeezed the hand that cupped her breast, "_Onegai._ Miyuki, I like this song a lot."

The older woman leaned in again and kissed Tamao once more. This time she didn't break the kiss but made it go on. And on. She turned her head to the side more and opened her mouth and thrust in. Tamao moaned and allowed Miyuki to enter her, Miyiuki began to breath harder, her breath came in needy rasps, Tamao gasped under her and pushed her tongue back. Miyuki closed her lips on it and sucked it, drawing it out more and into her own mouth. The two girl's breaths mingled faster and Miyuki squeezed her hand gently testing the shape and firmness of the girl under her.

"Uh…Yuki…yeah…" Tamao breathed. Miyuki knelt up more and pressed a knee between Tamao's and pushed it up against her warm center, applying pressure, the girl on her back lifted her outer leg, bending the knee, letting Miyuki's thigh press down on her more. She could feel it starting already, that glowing urgent heat, a small blooming thing like a flower opening at her core. She lifted her spine off the rug and thrust her tongue at her lover. With her other leg, the one that was between Miyuki's, she pushed the knee up until it pressed tight up between the black-haired woman's legs. The older girl pushed down, pressing herself against it, sliding forwards and back a little. Miyuki too felt it beginning to happen, her body preparing, _opening._ Miyuki broke the kiss and planted other kisses over Tamao's face, her nose, her eyelids, her brow, her ears and down her jaw. She was moving faster now, more frantically, years of faking enjoyment were caged inside her, desperate for release.

Kissing and licking down Tamao's soft white neck over a bumping rapid pulse that beat there she nuzzled under her chin and down into the hollow below her throat. Taking her hand from Tamao's breast she began to undo the buttons of her black shirt. Tamao wriggled under her, eager and restless, pulling at cuff buttons and dragging the shirt out of her jeans, flapping her arms stupidly to wiggle off the cuffs. Miyuki peeled the shirt open and pushed it back off her shoulders, dragging it down and off then throwing it away somewhere. Tamao lay back on the rug, the heat of the hearth warming her side.

Miyuki knelt over her and looked.

"Pretty. So pretty…" she whispered, Tamao blushed. Miyuki reached out and lay her fingers on the curved side of Tamao's breast and stroked her through the thin sheer black bra, "I would never have guessed, a girl like you, dressing like this."

"Oh?" Tamao responded, "What sort of girl do you think I am?"

"One that drives me crazy."

Using just the pad of her forefinger Miyuki began to trace circles on the other girl's breast. Through the thin nylon she could see the dark hint of the sensitive tip which she carefully avoided, circling round and round slowly spiraling in to the peak. Tamao closed her eyes and moaned again, tilting her head back. Miyuki took her finger away and Tamao moaned in annoyance, then she pressed it to the other breast and this time scraping with her fingernail repeated her teasing circles, moving slowly closer to the place she knew Tamao needed to be touched.

"Yeah, uhmm, please…"

"Wait. Patience you naughty girl," Miyuki stopped the caress and leaned down to kiss her lover again, this time it was Tamao who in her need opened her mouth and thrust in. Miyuki pulled away, smiling and giggling.

"Pleeeease…" the blue-haired girl whimpered. Lifting her skirt, Miyuki put her leg across and straddled Tamao. The younger girl shuffled her legs apart forcing Miyuki to kneel over her, her legs widely parted too. Miyuki came in for another kiss, resting on her elbows she ran her fingers through that amazing long hair. For a while there was no sound as the two women pressed and writhed together, just low moans and gasps and whimpers. Tamao let go of the other woman's hair and ran her hands down her sides, here she grabbed handfuls of skirt. Miyuki's green dress had short loose sleeves and a plunging neckline, a gathered bodice and a knee length full skirt. Tamao was able to pull up the skirt to seek out what was beneath it. Running her fingers eagerly up the nyloned leg, her touch met bare flesh and a garter clip.

"Stockings?" she murmured against Miyuki's mouth.

"Hm, you like?" Her lover smiled.

"Yeah, hm, ooh, yes."

Her fingers ran higher and round and behind and cupped Miyuki's rear, stroking the slippery satin of her panties before pulling the two halves apart and running down that warm enticing groove to the place she had to touch…

"Uhn," Miyuki moaned and kissed harder, grinding her mouth against a gasping Tamao as the younger girl's fingers found her goal and slid onto satin that was even slicker and hotter. She could – _just_ – reach where she needed and as she pressed her fingers there, cupping the sweetly curving divided shape in Miyuki's panties, pushing fingertips into the moist depression there, the older woman let out a long gasping groan against her mouth.

"Uuuuurrrrrhm, yes," Miyuki encouraged.

"Good?"

"God, yes."

"Kneel up."

"Hm?"

"Kneel up."

Miyuki broke the kiss and pushed herself up, she was losing control, she could sense that thing beginning in her belly that would build and build and lead her to only one destination. Tamao moved her other hand around and burrowed under the front of Miyuki's skirt seeking out the same place from a different direction.

"Dress. _Off_. Take dress off," she rasped, giggling, and Miyuki, surprised at the active role Tamao had suddenly assumed reached up behind her shoulders and drew down the zip, then gathering up folds of the material she pulled it hurriedly and gracelessly up over her head, dragging her underslip with it and casting them away. She leaned back down, palms flat on the rug and gazed hungrily at Tamao. The younger girl wished she had two more hands, seeing Miyuki's beautiful breasts dangling before her, so much bigger than her own, she wanted to cup and squeeze and gently weigh them.

_Later, time for that later, everything later…_ she told herself, _right now I need to…_

She teased Miyuki from two directions now, encouraging her to shuffle up her body a little so she could reach around behind as well as in front… her hand cupped the sweetly domed front of the black-haired girl's panties and was almost scalded by the heat and delighted by the slickness.

"God… uh, Yuki…? You're soaking!"

"Please… Tamao, just please… I need this… I need… oh, _fuck me_," Miyuki bowed her head to kiss the other girl again. Holding her weight on one hand she popped the front catch of her bra with the other and squeezed her breast, pinching and rolling the aching tip. Sharp scalding darts of pleasure stabbed deep inside her connecting her nipple to her groin in a line of agonizing pleasure.

Tamao's eyes opened wide at Miyuki's need. She'd always thought the girl so calm and reserved, cold even, and surely she'd been looked after by Gregory this last five years? Maybe not, maybe that side of the marriage hadn't worked either? _If not… God, she must be desperate, _Tamao thought.

It became clear within minutes that Miyuki was, indeed, desperate. As Tamao's fingers busily pleasured her, Miyuki knelt, open and wet and gazed in awe into the blue-haired girl's eyes. Tamao could hardly bear to look at her, her face a mask of aching need and lust.

_For you, for the last five years my angel, this is for you, I want to do this for you…_

Miyuki was a never ending source of surprises tonight. As Tamao dipped her hand down inside the front of the older woman's panties her fingers found scalding slick smooth flesh, baby smooth. Tamao's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't think they could widen any more but eager to give this girl the gift she so obviously needed, she parted the folds with thumb and second finger and lifting her forefinger up between she scraped upwards against the most special place of all. Scraped the pad across, then her fingernail…

"Ah! Uhrrrr…! Yeah! Yes! Yessss!" Miyuki stared at Tamao as she began to go, began to lose it, "Crazy… make me crazy… for you, I wanna go… yeah, make me… make me go…! Tamao, please! Aaaah! YES!"

Miyuki slumped down onto Tamao's shoulder, her mouth open and twitched and spasmed against her lover as pleasure took her and sent her collapsing inwards into herself tightly, tightly, sooo tight folding down and in, before exploding out in every direction. Her mind went whirling and spinning away to a thousand places as she screamed and bit at Tamao's neck and pulsed strongly once, twice, three times on her lovers fingers. Bringing her arms up on her elbows she collapsed gratefully down moaning and gurgling and satisfied. She ran her fingers through Tamao's hair and kissed her again and again.

"_Arigato… arigato... arigato gozaimasu_… you are… so beautiful…"

"Sshhhh, shush, now, it's okay, shush, rest now, shhhhh…" Tamao was stunned at the strength of Miyuki's orgasm. It was like the girl had never come before in her life…

"My God, my God, so good, so very good… thank you so much…" Miyuki was mumbling incoherently.

"It was just my fingers, that's all."

"God, what else can you do you beautiful creature?"

"Drive you crazy?"

"Hmmm… ah… Please."

Tamao withdrew her fingers and brought her hands up to caress her lovers face. She smelled Miyuki's exciting pungent scent. The sharp marine smell made her nostrils flare. She couldn't resist, she put her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. Miyuki watched her, kissing her all the while and sharing the flavor.

"Hm, forget strawberry Pocky, I just found something _much_ nicer," she smiled.

"Suzumi Tamao! You are so rude!"

"Somehow," she replied, hugging Miyuki to her, "I think that's going to be a big plus point."

"_Arigato_."

"Come on, it's okay. You don't have to keep saying that," Tamao was becoming concerned.

"Uh, I know, I know, it's just…" Miyuki sniffed.

"Miyuki? Are you…? Are you _crying?_"

"Please Tamao, it's nothing."

"Oh, my God, my baby. Come _here!_" Tamao pushed the older woman up and kneeling, and drawing the weeping Miyuki up against her hugged her again, fiercely and protectively.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Uh, it's… It's just. Ta-Tamao, that was. My. It was my…"

"Your _first?_ Your _first time?_"

Miyuki nodded against her shoulder, the tears came faster now. Tamao was stunned. A woman so cool, so. Elegant, so – in control. So… So right in every way and she had never done this before…

"Even _alone?_" Tamao asked, wishing at once that she hadn't. Miyuki nodded again and snuggled closer. Tamao hugged harder. For several minutes neither woman spoke, Tamao became a rock, merely something for her drowning lover to cling to. She stroked her hair over and over and murmured things she wouldn't remember. Small inconsequential cute things. Then Miyuki spoke. What she said next devastated the younger girl.

"Gregory was useless, worse than useless. He was horrible. He never satisfied me, not once in five years. He just enjoyed himself and used me. I faked it. I lied to him and pretended that he pleased me. I guess… I guess I thought it was my fault, that I was cold and couldn't excite him enough for him to make me go there.

"Before that, my years at Miator I shared a room with Shizuma, I wished… It was my dream, my wish that she would love me and touch me. So I never touched myself, I saved myself for her to have me.

"And she never did," Miyuki continued, "I felt that doing it on my own was somehow an insult to her, even after she and Nagisa met.

"But with Gregory I think there was something else. He was a guy. He… he really revolted me. So maybe it was my fault. I tried lots of things to make myself more appealing to him. I wore pretty underwear, I really grew to enjoy wearing stockings. I stopped wearing pantyhose years ago, I can't bear it now. I shaved myself thinking he'd like it. He did, but that still didn't make him a better lover. Huh… I was always remembering Astrea and how much fun I had among you all. You might laugh at that, Cold Hearted Rokujo Miyuki having fun! But I did, because of the warmth you all showed me. And this week… it's not about Shizuma, or you or Nagisa or even Yaya and Tsubomi, it's not about love, it's about all of you. Girls. I'm comfortable around you all. It's about.

"Friends. Friendship. My marriage was friendless and this week I have found it again. Pillow fighting, playing cards, skiing, getting drunk, making jokes, snowballing, eating way too much, silly breakfasts, laughing, playing, going crazy.

"And loving. You girls, you know. You're amazing. I missed you so much. I love you so much. All of you.

"And you, Tamao, my darling. You do send me crazy. I love you most of all. I want… I want to get to know you, hear my song. Learn the lines, pick up the tune, understand the backbeat, everything. Sing with me. Please."

Tamao said nothing for a while. She just hugged the weeping woman against her all the harder and wondered at the unjustness of the world and at the strength of spirit of the girl she held in her arms.

_I want to free that spirit. I want to see it fly._

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked a long time later.

"No. Yes. I mean here. Let's sleep here. I want to, where I first. Where you first made me feel complete," Miyuki was almost shy.

"Yes," Tamao comforted her, "I'd love to."

The blue-haired girl stood up and unclipped her bra and dropped it aside and smiling at the other girl, undid the stud of her jeans and peeled them down. They were so tight they were almost sprayed on and she wiggled prettily as she pushed them off. Miyuki watched entranced as Tamao slid her black panties down and daintily lifted one leg then the other and cast them away. Miyuki held up a hand to stop her and placing her palms on the backs of her thighs looked closely at her center.

"It's your natural color?" she asked.

"Of course. Did you think I dyed it?"

"I wasn't sure. I guess…"

"Well, does it really matter? And you feel so good there with none at all, maybe you'd make me like you?"

Miyuki smiled, "Hm, now that's one thing I'm an expert at. I think you'll like it. I'm so much more sensitive there this way. But your color, it is pretty. I think I'd like to leave a little there…" she moved forward and planted a kiss, "on the front, to remind me what a beautiful color it is."

She stood up and let drop her undone bra. Tamao looked at her chest, _so beautiful_, she thought. Miyuki went to step out of her panties but Tamao stopped her.

"No. My job. Undressing _Miyuki-chan_ is Tamao's job from now on."

She knelt in from of her lover and gently drew the small bottle green garment down. A long string of Miyuki's moisture came down with it, joining the panties to her belly. Tamao put her tongue out and caught it, breaking it and gathering it back up to her lover's groin where she licked it off, kissing away the last of it. Miyuki shivered and put a hand on Tamao's hair.

"Be patient," the kneeling girl said, "we've all night."

She stared at Miyuki's center, "So pretty. You are so pretty. Make me like that."

Miyuki went to unclip her stockings but Tamao stopped her.

"No, leave them on. You look so good in them. Sleep with me in them."

Miyuki looked down at her, a hot flush of arousal went through her.

"Suzumi Tamao you _are_ a naughty girl!"

"Can I show you how naughty? Let's do this properly. Take me to bed. Make love to me."

She pulled some cushions off the sofa for pillows and dragged the big sheepskin rug half over to make a covering for them.

"Now, now, young lady, control yourself, we have all night," Miyuki chided, adding more logs to the fire.

"Well I guess, but for what I want to do to you, it might not be long enough."

"Come here," Miyuki knelt down, arms outstretched, "Let me love you."

The two girls came together, the younger woman had expected to learn from her _sempai_ but found instead that she was the teacher. She also found she was looking forward to being a teacher. She knew from her happy days at Miator that in the very best and closest teacher-student relationships both parties would learn from each other.

- - - o o o - - -

Shizuma had not closed their bedroom door completely, she had been hoping that some tell-tale sound might reach her. She lay on her back, arms raised over her head, hands gripping the headboard, fingers tensed. Her bare chest rose and fell urgently. Lower down under the covers somewhere Nagisa was doing what Nagisa did best, what she loved to do. As Shizuma gasped and her back arched involuntarily in response to the searing pleasure she heard again a sharp and quickly cut-off cry from beyond the room, from down by the hearth. With the last threads in her mind still able to reason, she turned her head to look at her clock. The glowing hands assured her that it was already past four in the morning and Shizuma was overcome with delight at hearing the cries from downstairs _yet again._ She'd lost count now. She turned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, smiling inwardly in joy that Miyuki had finally come home, back where she belonged, back among those who loved her, back among those who…

Coherent thought ended, Shizuma's mind went away, Nagisa taking her once again to the place she loved to take her. 

- - - o o o - - -

Tamao lay on her front across Miyuki, the two lovers were still at last. The younger girl ran a fingertip along a jaw, down a throat, across a collarbone and onto a breast. A speckle of sweat lay in the hollow of the collarbone and she reached up and kissed it away. It was salty and warm and held that slight flavor, unmistakably now her favorite flavor, better than all the sweets in the world.

_Miyuki_

It was a flavor, a name, a song, a cry, a hug.

_Miyuki  
_  
It was a need, a friend, a laugh, a kiss.

_Miyuki  
_  
It was a heart, a held hand, a falling tear, a touch. It was crazy. It was everything Tamao needed.

_Everything.  
_  
She looked up at her lover's face, the woman was finally asleep. _You must be shattered, poor thing_. Tamao studied the face a moment, saw the joy and peace there and reaching up kissed that beautiful mouth one final time.

She wanted to do one last thing. Untying the (now damp) red ribbon from her wrist she pulled Miyuki's arm down from where it lay above her head and tied the ribbon to that wrist. When she finished she kissed the bow, then the wrist itself, then the warm damp palm.

"This ribbon I will never untie," she murmured.

Daylight was coming, pink light was at the window. Tamao sighed. She lifted aside the rug and looked lower, the flat pale belly gently rose and fell, her fingers swept a sheen of sweat across it, dimpling at the navel, then moving lower to that smooth domed pretty place, most wonderful of places, Tamao rested her hand, cupping her lover and holding her tenderly and secure.

Miyuki stirred in her sleep a little murmur of unease. Tamao let her hand lie still.

She looked at Miyuki's chest, her nipples were puffy and wet, swollen. Tamao was surprised they weren't damaged, the amount of biting and chewing the poor things had endured this night. She turned her head to one side and drew one of the pretty points between her lips and gently suckled it.

"Hnnn…" Miyuki murmured. Tamao became still. _Sleep now, day is coming, a long day, we have all day, all week, all of everything. Rest now my love. Rest._

With hand and fingers and mouth Tamao protected the person beneath her. She closed her eyes. She heard only one song but felt no regret. She was content. Sleep came.


End file.
